Animal Farm Continued
by the sudoku kid
Summary: A continuation of Animal Farm in which the farm's condition slowly spirals downward through tragedies that happen to the new attentive leader who wants nothing more than to better the lives of his fellow animals. WARNING: Contains OCs and character deaths
1. Freedom, Disobedience, and Revolution

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Farm but George Orwell does and this is purely for the enjoyment of others  
(A/N: I'm rewriting the story, either because it's not going in the direction I'm going in or because I feel they're too short. Sorry if you get confused if you read this before the rewriting. Enjoy!)**

**Re-Update Date: Saturday January 23, 2010**

Write a continuation of the novel beginning at the point where the novel ends. Could a new revolutionary leader appear? Might Benjamin decide to take a more active role? When and how might the society fail?

"Amelia go fetch another glass of wine for our Leader, Comrade Napoleon will you," Squealer asked after the humans had left looking at the sow he was speaking to with distaste. Amelia went and fetched the wine bringing it back carefully should any of the higher pigs especially Squealer and Napoleon not like her carrying methods and beat her but it wasn't done without displeasure that much was certain.

While these pigs were in the farmhouse a pig of quite a different sort had succeeded in sneaking onto the farm. This pig's name was Snowball and was thought by most on the farm to be a traitorous pig, a liar, and a cheat, but a few of the animals knew the truth. With this pig was a small pig with black and white bristles that had sent him a message stating things were worse than the revolutionaries had thought. Snowball first approached the now puzzled dogs on four legs and by simply stating a few sentences had caused the dogs to whimper in submission. Moses who had seen Snowball suddenly cried out "They've arrived, they've arrived," and sent the whole farm in an uproar. The farm knew of course that if Bruno who had a gift for knowing the trustworthy could trust Snowball then they probably could as well. The animals rallied themselves in the barn with Benjamin at the head of them stating the cruel things Napoleon had done to them. Snowball had no prepared speech, but he was so impassioned about his subject that it didn't matter whether or not it had been prepared earlier.

"Comrades you have been wronged by Comrade Napoleon and do you know why and how? You have been wronged by him comrades, because he didn't like that we were going to build the windmill or the fact that the odds were in my favor. Now really comrades a leader that removes his opponent because of jealousy is not a good leader especially when that same leader starts to treat others with contempt and such. Why should you continue to be under Comrade Napoleon's leadership when he's giving you so little food for so much work, he's being greedy don't you see? Not to mention the fact that a few of you deserve to rest Clover being one of them, in fact she's almost blind. This is not what we dreamed about that night when Old Major gave his speech. This is not what any of us thought would happen. Yet, why do we continue to live in these conditions? We need to rebel against Napoleon, after all we've lost quite a few comrades, and we don't want to lose anymore it's only the proper thing to do. Now let's show Comrade Napoleon exactly what we think of his so-called leadership," Snowball said seeming like he made up the entire speech right on the spot. In the farmhouse they too were speaking of a pig, but it wasn't Snowball they were speaking of, it was Amelia.

"Something has to be done about her, she's far too rebellious for a sow no to mention the fact that she's too revolutionary for a lower animal," a pig remarked.

"I cannot believe that all of you would do this, apparently the standards the other animals have about at least some of the pigs have as of late seemed to be wrong. The fact that she's considered a lower animal is an advantage to her as they know her better and she actually does work like they do not to mention the fact that she is very persuasive when she believes it is required of her. We will need to be careful and tread lightly as she is rather clever being the friend of Snowball," Squealer supplied giving them a sudden idea that they believed would result in them having another master propagandist that would help them control Animal no Manor Farm. They'd have to work on her attitude though as it would never be right for one of their master propagandists not to support Napoleon. Therefore the whips were needed but the pigs weren't beating her in public that would be far too shameful not too mention that beating her would probably kill her as she refused to eat or drink anything that came from something bought with Boxer's death. She didn't eat much either claiming that all animals were equal and as such no animal should receive more rations unless needed for their personal safety and welfare or as was the case for the sows and other female animals extra nutrients for their unborn children.

Amelia left the farmhouse and went to where the paint was kept, but as everyone in the farmhouse was drunk no one noticed her slip out. Amelia found the white paint with which so many bad deeds were done, and aided by a ladder, the paint, a paintbrush, along with a few friends of hers Amelia worked all night painting what would be later known only as 'The Realization Speech' though it was never spoken aloud besides being read aloud it was still very convincing and had at the very least convinced the animals along with the speech made by Snowball that the pigs in the farmhouse were just like the humans but not. The day after Amelia's death Snowball returned and was very upset indeed but wasn't harmed by the dogs as Amelia had realized that the day Snowball was exiled they hadn't eaten in a while and so she had fed them. As Snowball walked closer to the farmhouse leading the other animals he saw what the other pigs besides Amelia had done, they erased the commandments he had worked so hard on and put a paradoxical one in their place! This only served to make Snowball even angrier and as Amelia knew it was never good for the offending party when Snowball was angry. More determined the group went faster towards the farmhouse to the surprise of the drunken pigs or was it drunken humans now?

"Squealer what's going on," Napoleon slurred.

"Our worst nightmare, Squealer do something," another slurred. Squealer was a drunken, dizzy, and hung-over human looking pig that wasn't succeeding in convincing the animals everything was fine. The dogs sprang out and looked for their master, but they didn't see him and having been taught that humans were the enemy the now human looking pigs were forced to leave the farm. Squealer though was the last to leave as he was conversing with Snowball.

"Why did you do this Squealer," Snowball asked his former friend. Squealer's reply was something to the likeness of "I was corrupted by power," and he left never to be seen on Animal Farm again. Now that the corrupt pigs were gone what was to happen to them?

"Well at least Napoleon's cruel regime is over," a small black and white pig said quietly.

"Yes, and we owe it all to Snowball," one of the sheep said.

"Not to insult anyone, but my sister Amelia and I had been planning this for a while, in fact I was Amelia's messenger to Snowball. In fact she told me that she'd heard from one of the birds that a meeting with the humans was to take place and so she told me the message and I delivered it Snowball if it wasn't for the bird that told us we would still be suffering under Napoleon. We had some help and if those animals would like to come forward and say they helped and I know they did I hope they can do it now or sometime soon," the small pig said quietly.

"What's your name," a lamb asked.

"My name is Bruno, it's nice to meet you," Bruno replied. The name of the small pig triggered a load of memories which reminded Snowball that he wasn't just a messenger but that he was also the brother of his best friend who was the first friend he had made on Animal Farm. Snowball was furious with himself for forgetting her he still remembered that time and that night he slipped into his memories.

(A/N: Please review and tell me what you think, and remember this is my first story to be published here. By the way Amelia is an original character I put in to help Snowball, I just thought you should know, the small pig named Bruno that goes as Amelia's messenger is another OC and a cute one at that, his photo's on my profile.)


	2. Of Dreams and Memories

**Disclaimer: Animal Farm's writer is George Orwell who is now dead unfortunately and if I were George Orwell this fanfiction wouldn't be here and in addition to that this is purely for the enjoyment of others  
(A/N: I'm not really changing much in this chapter, you'll get the substance you want in the next chapter)**

**Update Date: Monday January 11th, 2010**

**Re-Update Date: Saturday January 23rd, 2010**

_Chapter Two_

_Of Dreams and Memories_

The first memory was of the day that Snowball had met Amelia and how he had first begun to realize Amelia would be a good friend or something of that nature.

_Memory Dream Start_

_Snowball stepped out of his holding place terrified, nervous, and rather small so small in fact that he thought he'd be the smallest pig on the farm, but there were a few smaller ones._

"_Hello I'm Amelia," Amelia introduced herself kindly._

"_I'm Snowball, it's a pleasure to meet you Amelia," Snowball replied softly as he looked at Amelia,_

"_Well Snowball welcome to Manor Farm, I'd like to show you around but I'm a bit busy at the moment helping my father with a speech, though if you'd like to meet him you can come with me._

"_All right then," came Snowball's nervous reply. Who was this sow's father and why was he making a speech? Snowball supposed he'd ask later to make sure he wasn't bothering anyone after all who knew what these new pigs were like when meeting someone not of the farm? It was quite a long walk to get to the barn and to the point in the barn Amelia had come from to meet him. If she had really walked this far just to welcome him without complaint was amazing in and of itself. Added to that she had also listened and advised but didn't merely chatter without purpose. Could this sow really care about him? By the looks of it yes she did care._

_Memory Dream End_

The second memory was another one of about two weeks after the first perhaps more and it was the day that Amelia had first recognized Squealer as the traitor he was. And would become

_Memory Dream Start_

"_Where were you," Squealer asked angrily._

"_The little chick we saw doesn't have a mother anymore, and I was trying to find a place where it would be safe," Amelia replied slightly fearfully._

"_Squealer why are you picking on Amelia," Snowball asked as he sat._

"_Why do you think," Squealer asked sarcastically._

"_Don't yell at Snowball like that, what did he ever do to you," Amelia asked Squealer angrily. After Amelia said this Squealer stomped off in a huff mumbling about the so-called 'stupid chick' under his breath, __this brought on a reaction from the chick which Snowball and Amelia hadn't truly expected._

"_I'm not stupid," the chick started to cry. As the chick took a while to calm down Amelia began to look more and more upset._

"_I can't believe my best friend would yell at me like that, I thought I could count on him but for now I suppose I can't," Amelia said shaking her head and running off toward the chicken coops. Snowball was fairly angry but not at Amelia, because at the moment it was impossible for him to be angry with her, but he was angry with Squealer for hurting Amelia when she did something good when she deserved to praised for it. Something had to be done about it but what, surely he couldn't go running to Old Major and tell him what happened but who to trust?_

_Memory Dream End_

There were more memories but those he'd remember later, but he couldn't help but feel sickened that Amelia's and his former friend hurt Amelia at all since it used to be that Squealer would usually if it hadn't been his own fault at least make some kind of attempt to make her feel all right about herself.

The next morning however there was a tour to see how much destruction the other pigs had done, of course there was anger on Snowball's part because he'd have to clean the barn side wall and then paint the commandments all over again, but where was the paint? Snowball found quite a few cans of white paint in the barn with an unconscious Amelia beside them and hidden within 'The Realization Speech' there were suggestions for a few new commandments which Amelia and a few others had come up with and some of the original commandments were still there. The commandments suggested were:  
1. Whatever goes upon two legs is an enemy unless proven otherwise.  
2. Whatever goes upon four legs, or has wings is a friend unless proven otherwise.  
3. No animal shall wear clothes.  
4. No animal shall sleep in a bed in the farmhouse.  
5. No animal shall drink any form of alcohol  
6. No animal can kill any other animal  
7. All animals are equal  
8. No animal shall engage in trade unless needed.  
Examples of this would be for dog biscuits, farming supplies, maintenance and building supplies and the like  
9. No animal shall smoke tobacco  
10. No animal shall touch money unless necessary

These seemed to be very good commandments to follow after all what with the betrayal of the other pigs who knew what would happen? Still a few such as Benjamin were wary of the new leadership and regulation since it had been the predecessors of these commandments along with Squealer that had caused so much trouble.  
"I forgot to ask yesterday what your name was," Bruno said the lamb he met the day before.  
"My name is Annelise, and it's fie that you forgot to ask what my name was after all your sister did almost die so I figured you must have been too shocked to ask," Annelise replied.  
"There's work to be done, today we shall rid the farm of any and all distasteful memories left from Napoleon's regime," Snowball said and then gave everyone permission to rid the farm of the bad memories. Slowly but surely the work was done, and when nightfall came there was a rather large fire sitting in the exact center of the farm this was done Snowball said so that the warmth of the fire was more easily spread as well as convenience for burning the distasteful memories from the earth in the most equal way possible. Equality was insisted upon, should anyone forget it they wouldn't be punished so long as it wasn't realized, or it was with good reason and something that actually made sense. No more fooling around with the commandments and how they were written, and the time for Napoleon's games were over. The freedom was celebrated with the singing of 'Beasts of England' which some animals had yet to learn but after singing it a few times this could be managed easily enough. The education of the farm would be more difficult yes, but it wouldn't be impossible after all if Amelia had been clever enough to hide the paint surely Snowball could also believe that she had hidden the reading book from which the pigs first learned to read as well? At last the book was found in a corner of the barn on top of the "betrayal papers" supposedly written by Snowball was where it lay, and for the second time since returning to Animal Farm Snowball was an angry pig.  
(A/N: I'm not forcing you to review.)


	3. Of Planting and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I'm fourteen and I was born in 1995 but George Orwell on the other hand I believe was born in 1903, and _Animal Farm_ was published in 1945. Think about it, how could I write a book that was published before I born?**

**Update Date: Thursday February 4, 2010**

_Chapter Three_

_Of Planting and Surprises_

It was six in the morning and the sun hadn't risen yet, but two animals of the many on the farm were already awake, and one of them was thought to be dead, the other was the new leader of the farm. Care to guess who they are?

"Amelia is it really you," Snowball asked coming in.

"Yes, how could it not be," Amelia replied tapping him with her trotter gently. Pain came across her face, did it really hurt her that badly?

"Why did you do it," Snowball asked. Confusion clouded Amelia's eyes had she forgotten their conversation after the Battle of the Cowshed? Doubtless she had forgotten he made his question clearer by asking why she had tapped him if it hurt her.

"I didn't know it would hurt," Amelia replied as her eyes slowly became sadder. It hurt Snowball deeply to see his friend this way, not only that, but she was also the mother of his children as they had managed to have children together and their children died at the teeth of the dogs on a Sunday that was quite a while ago.

"We have work to do, come on while the others are busy I'd like it if you could either help give out the food or rest since you are in pain after all," Snowball said some time later.

"Snowball there's work to be done, go help them, they need you," Amelia said softly. Snowball left but he didn't want to leave his friend so soon after seeing her again. The news of her being awake was spread quickly, and soon everyone was waiting to see and hear their heroine speak. At the end of the day when all work was done and the farm was partially restored to its glory they heard their heroine speak at long last.

"Comrades at last we have gained back our farm, things will be different than the last time or at least I remain hopeful that they will be if we keep working hard we can do better than Napoleon did. Let's attempt to make a point by planting faster but more importantly better than Napoleon ever has, then at least if you don't do it as quickly we have the consolation of knowing we did better than him. To all of you hens, never let someone steal your eggs, to you Clover retire you're blind retire and enjoy life while you still can, to Moses if you won't do much work at least be the lookout for as long as you can on Sundays or after work you can tell tales." Amelia finished and so the work began, Amelia chose to spend part of the day giving rations and putting small treats in the food which she hoped the animals would enjoy. The other animals were working digging holes with the geese and other birds spreading the seeds in the holes, and other such work.

"Look we've gotten a bit of warm mash, I wonder who did that," Annelise said excitedly. At this Bruno smiled as he knew who had done this it was his sister of course who had made the warm mash and delivered it so carefully. There was a bit of surprise as it had been a while since they had received warm mash since the time of Jones at least, not that many of them could remember of course. Though the food wasn't much it was enough to keep their stomachs from grumbling and they were quite pleased with the warm mash they found as it was well-made and quite filling. After work the others were speaking of Snowball's anger when he had discovered the betrayal papers, the mere memory of it made them decide that they should be careful with Snowball.

_Memory Start_

"_Who did this," Snowball shouted angrily._

"_Squealer and Napoleon did it, I saw them do it, I was just so glad to be here again I forgot about it," Bruno came forward. After Bruno had said that Snowball went to the barn again so furious and angry that it seemed the barn's walls would fall. Snowball returned sometime later and when asked what he was doing he stated: "I was mourning the loss of equality and comradeship among we animals." It was later noted however that he seemed a bit less content after he went into the barn each time that day though this was thought to because of the fact that Amelia's body lay near him when he entered. Snowball had almost thought she was awake and smiled at him but no that was impossible wasn't it? Of course it was, it was best not to raise his hopes Snowball thought he was already in a depression why make things worse by raising hopes? Snowball became angry again and all sorts of noises could be heard that night and he slept at night most likely dreaming of how he could have saved Amelia from such pain._

_Memory End_

"So who did this," Snowball asked.

"I did, everyone else was working and I found some milk so I made it," Amelia replied. Then Snowball remembered that at some point in his childhood Amelia had learned to make warm mash. How Amelia managed to remember how to do that he would never know, but wasn't that a part of the fun? The females on the farm seemed to have the ability to work magic when it came to some things finding things, comforting others, and listening to someone's troubles came to mind and then came Snowball's regrets. The regrets were things like not praising her enough, not believing in her, or something equally as dim such as occasionally telling her that she wasn't good enough to do something when he usually praised her for at least attempting it.

"If we work hard enough tomorrow then we'll be able to finish but that is only if we work hard. Now that we've finished our work for the day I'd like to tell you that we are bringing back the Sunday Meeting. This won't be a bad thing I assure you of that, as this means you are allowed to take part in the decisions of the farm and you'd like that wouldn't you? Yes I'm quite sure you would, anyway we need to keep working as hard as we did today. We've all worked hard and now you deserve to rest yourselves. I'm quite sure that later on when the farm population is larger we can make a windmill, and as we already have one perhaps we can use that one to make our work easier," Amelia said swaying the animals toward the idea of reinstating the Sunday Meetings and making a new possibly more efficient windmill. The animals were excited now, and in fact it seemed with the encouragement they were being given that the current leaders would rather help on the farm as much as they could rather than stay in a farmhouse or barn doing nothing. It appeared as Amelia would rather work with those making the food which was fine, after all she was hurt and she had almost died during Napoleon's regime so the animals figured that she deserved it. Snowball had almost lost Amelia and two months later he watched carefully knowing what might have happened, in fact he'd had an entire dream about it.

_Dream Start_

"_Snowball I have bad news for you," Pinkeye said from the other side of the wooden fence. At that moment Snowball knew what had happened, the death of Amelia. When one thought of it this seemed like a chess game, and now on Snowball's side there were only three pieces left that they knew of which were the king, the bishop, and the knight. Pinkeye appeared to know what Snowball was thinking of, that the farm after the rebellion was like a chess game and the opponent Napoleon seemed to be winning, and all because he had captured the one dearest to the king's heart, his queen. When Pinkeye spoke again Snowball knew that Pinkeye had thought of that parallel also._

"_The queen may have been taken, but the king, the knight, and the bishop remain to fight for her and her memory. It's not over yet Snowball, we're still alive, and we can set things right if we do things carefully enough. I sing this song I composed myself called _Freedom_: _

_We must fight for freedom, for justice and right _

_And show that we are filled with might._

_We feel that we must be free, _

_A future with fruit trees is what see._

_  
They give rights and freedom to all,_

_May our dynamic leaders never fall._

_There is a leader among us all,_

_Either great or either small._

_  
For that freedom we defend,_

_There should not be any end._

_Let us all be loyal to a friend,_

_And find any torn hearts that we must mend._

_  
Freedom, yes freedom,_

_Will keep us brave and strong._

_When there are any things go wrong_

_We must always remember the words of this song._

_Dream End_

Snowball was thinking about how all of this could've changed everything, when the dogs began to bark.

"Pilkington is approaching, I repeat Pilkington is approaching," Moses called from his perch.

"Hopefully he won't get past the gate," Snowball said seeing how close Pilkington was to passing it.

"I'm hoping he doesn't get past the guards." Amelia said referring to the dogs. Alas their hopes were not to be, and Pilkington passed through gates and got past the guards. Amelia and Snowball saw the reason for it was that he had brought meat, and the dogs had eaten it not knowing that it could have one of their comrades on the farm. Bruno came out of the barn to see what was going on and he saw

Pilkington in a suit with Amelia and Snowball sitting on rocks with grass surrounding them. What business did a human have here on Animal Farm? The dogs were growling rather menacingly that is until Snowball called them off and signaled for Bruno to join them. After all it would hardly be fitting for Amelia's brother to go off and say what might not be true, wouldn't it?


	4. Animal Farm, Trading, and Home

_**Disclaimer: I'm an american 14 year old girl sitting in blue striped pajamas eating frosted flakes on a Sunday. I am not a British male author that was alive for the Russian Revolution. I do this for entertainment so please don't believe I'm actually making a profit off of this. Also need I point out that this is **fan**fiction.**_

**_Update Date: Sunday April 25, 2010_**

**_Re-Update Date: Saturday May 1, 2010_**

A/N: I'm a fan of Orwell and John Reed's work which is why I'm making a trilogy out of this starting with my own work.

The order will be:

Animal Farm Continued

The Return of Snowball

and the prequel Animal Farm's True Story.

Believe it or not I just made up the last two right on the spot so I hope you appreciate that. Anyway enough with my babbling on with the hopefully anticipated chapter four of Animal Farm Continued.

_Chapter Four_

_Animal Farm, Trading, and Home_

Fifteen minutes later Snowball, Amelia, and Bruno were all quite upset with Pilkington as he insisted on making their names far too informal for their taste.

"For the fifth time my name is Snowball, I am not nor do I ever wish to be Napoleon. So if you continue to disrespect me to the point where I show anger it's rather likely you won't wish to return. Now then as I was saying we of Animal Farm will not tolerate our farm being called Manor Farm, nor will we tolerate our comrades being talked about as if they're nothing higher than soil. They've worked hard and if this is the amount of respect they will usually receive, then perhaps we should trade with someone else. Don't you agree Amelia," Snowball said. Amelia nodded but Pilkington couldn't see it as her nod was rather subtle, but the animals could. What did the nod mean some of the animals thought? Then just as the day of Snowball's expulsion the dogs chased who the leader didn't want on the farm until they left and it seemed they would never return. Afterwards out in the field where the Battle of the Cowshed had taken place Annelise and Bruno were having a discussion about possible present and future results and problems and their solutions. Their conversation didn't seem as strange when you suddenly discovered that the "mindless slaves to the leader" way the sheep tended to act and seemed to think could've been at least a partial ploy to make everyone except their closest friends think the sheep had only a small idea of what they were doing.

"What happened out there Bruno," Annelise asked.

'Well it was mostly Pilkington calling Snowball Mr. S, and Snowball threatening Pilkington with the fact that if Amelia wasn't happy then the dogs would be more vicious and such," Bruno said.

"All right, but what's going to happen now," Annelise asked.

"I think that Amelia and Snowball are choosing to trade with Fredrick instead even though they'll need to test the bills for authenticity and all," Bruno answered.

"Why are they trading with Fredrick? I thought he counterfeited the notes that he used to pay for the pile of wood that used to be here. By the way what was that pile of wood earlier," Annelise asked

"Amelia told me that pile of wood was formerly a small barn, in fact Amelia was born in it if I'm not mistaken. I wonder how they'll detect false bills, probably by smelling or some other measure so that we can all be sure of the authenticity of bills," Bruno said also saying some of his own thoughts.

"What do you think will happen to us now, Pilkington will surely want to hurt Animal Farm if it prospers," Annelise said.

"Pilkington could try to kidnap one of the animals that's a central connection to Snowball. So the only options for that would be Amelia obviously and me, although if I suddenly discover an animal that's a central connection to Snowball I'll tell you," Bruno said knowing all the time that he'd made a promise to her in saying that and intending to keep it as well. After all she'd been kind to him hadn't she? That alone when he was so accustomed to most besides Snowball and Amelia to care about him the way she did. Was this how his sister had felt about her friendship with Jessie? It was possible yes, but their relationships were a bit different in ways such as he wasn't a sow, Annelise had a different name then Jessie, Annelise was a lamb not a dog, Jessie was dead and Annelise wasn't, and Annelise was not the same gender as him.

At the Sunday meeting all except the pigs, the dogs, Moses, Benjamin and the sheep were demanding to know what had occurred on Thursday involving Pilkington. Amelia was terrified of upsetting them so she didn't say anything and only sat in a corner of the platform hyperventilating. Seeing Amelia panic made the animals calm down a bit since as lead sow when she was afraid they were to attempt to end what was causing her fear or so one pig had said quite some time ago before Snowball's expulsion. The position of lead sow was something akin to a second in command as the position of second in command tended to rotate between the lead sow, the lead boar, and a position called lead porker which would probably be rare nowadays as no animal wanted to see one of the piglets castrated unless necessary.

"Amelia what happened on Thursday," an angry cow shouted. Amelia continued hyperventilating as if she hadn't heard the cow and everyone was told Bruno and most of the others who knew would spread the word. Amelia wouldn't be joining the group because of what had happened when the other animals started shouting for her to tell them what had happened on Thursday after all if it had caused that kind of reaction when with that much pressure then what would it be out in the open where some might shout at her without fear? When the news was spread Amelia was presently surprised the other animals were upset of course as they deserved to be, however they were rather thankful that Amelia and Snowball would _not_be trading with Pilkington after all since he had disrespected them after all. The problem the animals had was the fact that their leaders had decided to trade with Fredrick and hadn't yet made an undetectable way of testing whether or not the bills were falsified and were going to tell them next meeting about the possible solutions they had created.

"Well we've come up with a few solutions for how to tell if bills are falsified and they are:

1. By looking at them, but this is more suited to those who have good vision or something like that and so it might not work, not to mention that after a while it could become suspicious.

2. By smelling them, this seems more undetectable since if our noses are near them it doesn't look as suspicious because it might simply be coincidence. Added to that it might also be a better way as humans most likely don't know that there is a way to detect whether or not a bill is falsified by mere scent alone.

These are limited options but at this moment they are in fact the only options we have for detection of falsified bills. There are a few of us such as Amelia, Bruno and myself that have found bills here and tested them ourselves for authenticity and now it's time for all of you to learn as well which are genuine and which are false," Snowball said before nodding and letting Amelia take her place in the center of the platform. What would she say, the animals wondered. Would it be a comforting speech of how they intended to help the farm or something else?

"Well comrades the reason I was so nervous the last meeting was because I don't like the fact that we have to trade with someone who counterfeit bills to get the respect we deserve. Well that and there was so much pressure to tell everyone what happened at the meeting I just started to panic, but I'm okay. It's fine you wanted to know, and I'm not mad at anyone. I am slightly scared of the more excited question askers that shouted at me, but I'm not mad," Amelia spoke.

Well the animals thought that wasn't exactly a speech as far as lengthy speeches went but no one minded, and it also helped that there weren't any complex words as there had been when Squealer spoke. Everyone remembered that Squealer had previously used rather complex words that fooled them while Snowball and Amelia did their best to speak in words everyone could understand. There was a certain freedom in the air one that reminded those who still remembered the days under Snowball's leadership of just exactly how friendly and kind a leader could be.

Unlike Napoleon Snowball didn't make them live in fear, he asked them to try and make their fellow animals at home as much as possible. The dogs were no longer made used to make them fear, instead they were meant to protect those living on the farm. The animals were glad to know they had a ten minute break once an hour which they'd never received before but as Amelia explained its purpose was for them to be able to rest for a while and talk to one another. Additionally they also received three meals a day, an occasional visit from Amelia, Bruno, and Snowball to see what they might need, were allowed to vote on the issues of the farm and make suggestions whenever they felt the need to. Compared to Napoleon's time Animal Farm in it's current state was rather a paradise! Now that Snowball and Amelia were running things it seemed as though good times were here to stay, but how long before Pilkington came back to seek his revenge? How long before this dream turned into a nightmare? How long before all their dreams came crumbling down as they had the first time?

A/N: I realize I'm doing two cliffhangers in a row and I apologize for that, but at least this isn't a pointless chapter that's really an author's not telling you I abandoned the story so be grateful. Just this afternoon I had the bright idea of uploading all of my current document of the story to the site hoping it wouldn't come up as either a processing error or blank and thankfully it didn't. So to celebrate I'm giving you a small peek of the next chapter, I hope you like it. Also the character named Hermes is Moses' brother from another farm that delivers a message of varying levels of importance depending on how much you like Amelia, Pinkeye, Bruno, or Annelise.

"What's going on out there," a horse asked.

"I don't know, but if it can make both Snowball and Amelia speechless for at least three minutes and Annelise and Bruno worried it can't be good," Pinkeye replied.

"Why don't we ask them," Pandora the sheep asked.

"I don't know, but for now we shouldn't bother them if what Hermes said is true," Clover replied.

"What did Hermes say," Virgil the pigeon asked.

Yet another A/N: It doesn't really look like a lot, but it's the best I could do to give you a hint, but not totally ruin Chapter Five for you, so sorry about that. The good news is though because of the uploading troubles I've had I'm almost done with Chapter Five and I think it might even be longer then Chapter Three which at the moment is probably the longest chapter. I only have one review for this entire story so will someone please pluck up the courage to review and tell me if there's anything wrong with it? Enough with my rambling please review or whatever else you do after getting to the end of an uploaded group of chapters.

" Something about Pilkington kidnapping Amelia sometime soon, I heard Bruno and Annelise talking about it as a possibility the day Pilkington came attempting to trade. I just hope it doesn't happen sometime soon or at all," Brighton the dog said. After the dog said this everyone in the largest barn turned toward Benjamin seeming to ask " well what do you think?"

"Stop looking at me like that, I may be a donkey, but I don't know everything. As I've said before donkeys live a long time, and none of you have ever seen a dead donkey. More likely than not you never will see a dead donkey. I'm the oldest animal on this farm, let that be a sign that I won't be around forever.

Learn how to take care of yourselves because Amelia won't be around forever either when you take into account the fact that this farm is practically useless without her and she's worrying almost constantly over one animal or another. For once in your lives listen to what I'm saying, you're too dependent on Amelia. If she gets taken from this farm maybe you'll all learn how to take care of yourselves instead of counting on Amelia and Snowball to do it. Get the heck off their backs and learn something that'll make you worth remembering if that's what you want. Don't just sit there and do nothing while the pigs are taking action and doing something that'll put them in the history books. Get your own life and let Snowball and Amelia live in peace! You're allowed to return to ignoring me now," Benjamin said angrily.


	5. Kidnapping & a Return to Trouble & Fear

____

____

**Disclaimer: Animal Farm was published in 1945 or 1946 and I was born in 1995, now can you please explain why you think I have the ability to write a book before I'm even born?**

**A/N: It took a while, but it's finally here, Chapter Five has finally arrived. I'm planning to make a trilogy of stories about Animal Farm, but if you have any suggestions, I promise I'll think about it. Again the order of the trilogy will be Animal Farm Continued, The Return of Snowball and the Truth about Animal Farm. I'll wait at least a month between each story to focus on my other ignored stories. Updates will hopefully be faster when Summer Vacation arrives on June 4th and well maybe starting even earlier on Memorial Day.**

**Update Date: May 24th, 2010**

Chapter Five

Kidnapping and a Return to Trouble and Fear

Two months later peace and prosperity continued to reign as Animal Farm continued to trade with the outside world and the treatment Fredrick gave the animals was better than expected. The animals rather liked this, but that didn't mean their troubles were over. In fact Pilkington began to make a plan for how to best destroy the morale of the animals and what better way to do it then to take away the mate of the leader? It would most likely hurt the farm if she were gone, after all he'd heard the animals saying how important she was earlier. The wretched sow was their heroine apparently so what better way to ruin animal morale than to take their precious heroine away. The new leader of the farm wasn't as brutal as Napoleon when it came to work, in fact he'd actually made it so that the animals would have more freedom. When he'd visited Napoleon the animals excepting the pigs and dogs looked miserable, but now with that new leader Snowball and his mate Amelia they had every animal usually had a smile on his or her face. The farm had looked better than it had when he'd last seen it, but did that mean he had to encourage it? No, of course it didn't mean that!

However that fool Fredrick was encouraging this, even going so far as to say the plans the animals had for the future were really quite thought out. Fredrick was a fool for thinking any animal could actually make any clever plans as well as plans for the future. Previously Fredrick had said that it had made him sick to see some of the animals suffering like they were, and that he'd thought Amelia was putting on an act whenever she spoke of the suffering of some animals like the pigs that was occurring. However later on that night he'd witnessed the sow getting a beating for carrying wine the wrong way, and speaking to her brother. Though she was only an animal she was female so she deserved at least a form of aid or something to end her suffering. Amelia was probably the entire reason that the fool leader of Animal Farm began to trade with Fredrick in the first place. Therefore in order to cut off a piece of the prosperity pie he made a plan to force Fredrick and the farm to stop trade with one another.

"That's it, I can take her away and threaten to send her to the slaughterhouse unless the farm stops trading with Fredrick, knowing that foolish leader Snowball and the rest of that dimwitted farm they'll do anything to get her back so if I take her way when everyone's a sleep they'll wake up expecting her to be there, and she won't be. Then someone will come looking for her and they'll be prepared to do almost anything to get her back and so therefore I can tell them to stop trading with Fredrick or I'll kill their precious sow. Yes this plan of mine works out quite nicely indeed," Pilkington said and continued to think about how to stop the farm's trade with Fredrick's farm Pinchfield and make his own farm prosperous. Maybe he could even suck the farm dry to the point where they had to actually give up the farm and their lives to whomever purchased it. However with the altruistic thoughts of Snowball and Amelia they would more likely than not take the farm animals somewhere else that had no immediate danger of needing to be sold.

* * *

The animals on the farm had no idea of their impending doom and on that fateful Sunday they were all enjoying themselves, and simply loving the life they now had under Snowball and Amelia. Snowball and Amelia were more popular with their comrades than Napoleon was if only for the fact that one could often find Amelia and Snowball walking around conversing with their fellow animals about what was happening in their lives. This added to the fact that they slept closer to their fellow animals than Napoleon had ever dared helped everyone become accustomed to the fact that their leaders were in one way or another like them.

"Alright then so does anyone else have any ideas for the development of the farm," Amelia asked.

"Well maybe we can bring in someone to educate the children, but it has to be someone that we approve of as a group not just someone that's brought in with no approval. So do we bring in someone to educate the children that meets our standards as parents or do we educate the children on our time off? Currently we have a five day work week so perhaps we can educate the children of the farm on the weekends when there is no work. Although whatever we decide the children need an hour or two on Sunday to be children and do what they like, as long as it doesn't go against the ten commandments of course. So again do we bring in someone to educate the children or educate them ourselves," a cow asked.

"Well maybe we could do a trial of some kind, we could have a month or so to test each of these two ideas and whichever one we like best we can stick with. So I think the better question is which one do we test first," Bruno suggested.

"That's a good idea, so let's try the idea of us educating the children first, that way it serves as a bit of control for gauging how much the children are learning and how they're learning it. So we're all agreed then we're trying the idea of educating the children first," Amelia asked. At this everyone nodded their heads in agreement for if Amelia or Bruno had proposed such a solution what would be the harm in attempting it? After all Amelia and Bruno were looking out for them and had taught them a bit about looking out for themselves and they hadn't done anything suspicious yet so therefore the only reasonable conclusion was that the idea proposed was a good one.

As the meeting went on various solutions to any problems were proposed usually by pigs or dogs, but nevertheless they were all very creative, and yet all had their issues. For instance one idea which was being considered was that all young animals begin their education when they were six months old, yet animals became adults when they were a year old and so there were questions about how that would work. The animals were at least slightly bright, however there seemed to be a few details forgotten every time an idea was proposed.

It was a bit strange really and as such someone had the particularly bright idea of noting down all of the things that could potentially be forgotten depending on the type of animal and how often on an average that type animal usually forgot things and what kinds of things were the most forgotten ones for each type of animal. This idea came from the up and coming possible future leader of Animal Farm Pinkeye. If a pig's idea didn't come from Amelia, Snowball, Bruno, it was expected that one would come from Pinkeye. Some animals attributed this to the fact Amelia had somewhat adopted Pinkeye before Snowball took control for the second time, and others attributed it to the fact that Pinkeye had seen fairly early on in his young life what not caring ones fellow animals might do and had been reminded of such when Snowball had returned and regained control of Animal Farm. As the meeting finally came to an end Moses' brother Hermes came with a rather alarming message that warned of something dangerous occurring sometime soon.

"Message for the leader, message for the leader," Hermes called. As a result Bruno and Annelise paled significantly for it certainly seemed as though they were the only ones that recalled the possible trouble that might be caused by Pilkington's visit to animal farm. Could this be the beginning of their worst nightmare?

"What is it Hermes," Snowball asked.

"It's an urgent message from Pinchfield there's one for yourself and one for the lead sow, they're to be read separately. However the general idea is this that Fredrick has been told by someone who seems to be on Pilkington's side, but isn't that Pilkington plans to take either Amelia, Pinkeye, Bruno and Annelise by order of importance with Amelia herself being the most likely to be taken as she is the most important and then by those who are most important to Amelia not including you Snowball," Hermes said. "The messages are from two different animals one is on Snowball's original farm the other is from Foxwood with both having good intentions for the farm. Amelia here is yours and Snowball here is yours, and on an additional note would both you Bruno and you Annelise agree to ensure that Snowball and Amelia follow my instructions and read them alone? " Bruno and Annelise agreed to ensure the letters were read separately and motioned for Hermes to continue with the message.

"Additionally should either Amelia or Snowball or anyone else feel the need to rescue whoever is taken you'll need to go to Pinchfield first because you'll meet the more helpful and well-meaning animals there added to the fact that if you go to Foxwood first then there is an increased possibility of Pilkington capturing you as well. We at Robinson Farm do not desire for Our Dear Amelia or you Snowball to be captured and hurt, as we have an alliance with Animal Farm and Pinchfield and therefore know how unpleasant it would be to lose her. Especially since it seems as though the farm is almost entirely dependent on her opinion and Bruno's. I believe I have told you every part of the message and as such I must take my leave," Hermes said. As Hermes flew away under the clear blue sky Amelia and Snowball began to walk towards a different area in order to read their letters.

_Foxwood Farm_

_May 29, 1947_

_Dear Amelia,_

_I know we haven't seen each other in a long time, and I've hurt you badly, however the letter you're about to read contains a piece of rather important information. Pilkington is planning on taking you from Animal Farm, and Napoleon's here. If Napoleon finds you here he is going to kill you or worse kill Miranda. I know it seems as though this is a cruel sick joke, but I am being entirely serious here which is why I've asked Hermes from Robinson Farm to deliver my message. I hope you realize that Napoleon is extremely angry right now, both at you and Snowball. He's yelling at everyone here, and believe it or not I am one of the few pigs that actually stayed a pig and so I'm in a sty writing this before Napoleon can find it, read it, and throw it away so you can't get the message. The reason I did what I did was on the farm was because Napoleon was threatening to kill you. I didn't want to be dragged into it, but he forced me to serve him. I can't really think of anything else right now so even though this letter is rather short it serves its purpose._

_Sincerely,_

_Squealer._

Amelia was shocked to say the least and as such she was rendered speechless for a full three minutes.

___Taylor Farm_

May 28 1947

Dear Snowball,

We're aware of the fact that none of us have contacted you in a while and we apologize for that, however what we're contacting you for is to tell you that at the very least Pilkington is going to kidnap Pinkeye, and if what we've heard about Amelia is true she'll go after him so we're warning you be careful. For all we know Amelia or Pinkeye could be taken as soon as tonight so please take care of them and make sure they know that you care, because we all know how much love you can put into someone. If you do lose Amelia tonight we know it'll be like you're losing the world, so be careful with her and make sure you're sleeping in the same area as her otherwise you could lose her. Pilkington also plans on making some kind of threat to make you stop trading with Fredrick and we're assuming it'll be something like him threatening to murder Amelia if the trade with Fredrick doesn't stop. Be careful Snowball, be careful.

Sincerely,

Taylor Farm.

Snowball like Amelia before him was shocked and rendered speechless but for five minutes not three like Amelia was.

After Snowball and Amelia lost the ability to speak for a few minutes, Bruno and Annelise both wondered what the letters might say, surely it wasn't wrong to read it now was it? After all this did concern Amelia which meant it concerned Bruno which meant it concerned Annelise so maybe it wasn't wrong. Regardless of whether it was wrong or not Bruno and Annelise read the letters of the pig they had been with, and again their fears were realized. What could they do? Nothing but make sure, Amelia and Pinkeye were well taken care of tonight, and hope tonight wasn't the night that Amelia or Pinkeye or both were taken.

* * *

"What's going on out there," a horse asked.

"I don't know, but if it can make both Snowball and Amelia speechless for at least three minutes and Annelise and Bruno worried it can't be good," Pinkeye replied.

"Why don't we ask them," Pandora the sheep asked.

"I don't know, but for now we shouldn't bother them if what Hermes said is true," Clover replied.

"What did Hermes say," Virgil the pigeon asked.

"Something about Pilkington kidnapping Amelia sometime soon, I heard Bruno and Annelise talking about it as a possibility the day Pilkington came attempting to trade. I just hope it doesn't happen sometime soon or at all," Brighton the dog said. After the dog said this everyone in the largest barn turned toward Benjamin seeming to ask " well what do you think?"

"Stop looking at me like that, I may be a donkey, but I don't know everything. As I've said before donkeys live a long time, and none of you have ever seen a dead donkey. More likely than not you never will see a dead donkey. I'm the oldest animal on this farm, let that be a sign that I won't be around forever.

Learn how to take care of yourselves because Amelia won't be around forever either when you take into account the fact that this farm is practically useless without her and she's worrying almost constantly over one animal or another. For once in your lives listen to what I'm saying, you're too dependent on Amelia. If she gets taken from this farm maybe you'll all learn how to take care of yourselves instead of counting on Amelia and Snowball to do it. Get the heck off their backs and learn something that'll make you worth remembering if that's what you want. Don't just sit there and do nothing while the pigs are taking action and doing something that'll put them in the history books. Get your own life and let Snowball and Amelia live in peace! You're allowed to return to ignoring me now," Benjamin said angrily.

"I agree with Benjamin we need to stop troubling Amelia with our petty problems and take care of them ourselves," Pinkeye said.

"I wasn't referring to you Pinkeye, as far as Amelia's concerned you're her brother. You do need to learn how to take care of yourself however Amelia's going to want to take care of you even if you can take care of yourself. I suggest learning now that way this isn't a roadblock to you in the future," Benjamin said.

"Okay then, since I'm only about fifteen months old it's not too late to learn thankfully, so I'll try starting either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Hopefully nothing bad will happen between then and now," Pinkeye said. Benjamin nodded, and Pinkeye yawned which brought along the suggestion Pinkeye taking a nap.

"Pinkeye why don't you go take a nap," Annelise suggested surprising everyone.

"Annelise when did you get here," Pinkeye asked.

"Soon enough to see you yawn so go take a nap or else Amelia will be worried, you might want to ask Snowball where to sleep tonight because he's getting pretty worried about you, Bruno, Amelia, and I. If you don't go ask him now we can't be at least eighty percent sure you'll be safe so go ask him now and tell Bruno, Amelia, and I afterwards," Annelise said.

"All right, this way no one has a panic attack over not knowing whether or not I'll be safe," Pinkeye said.

"Well whether he does as you suggested or not now we can be mostly sure as to whether or not he's safe. Pinkeye's a good pig, and if he gets taken I'm sure Amelia will leave soon after and if she leaves Snowball's going to leave whether he tells us or not. Then Bruno is going to be put in charge and someone's going to have to mentor him. So who volunteers then," Egeria the puppy said. Again everyone looked at Benjamin who simply rolled his eyes and walked away without saying a word.

"Is he always like this," Annelise asked.

"Most of the time he usually just makes cynical remarks, I guess we made him frustrated or something," Brutus the dog said.

"What time is it," Clover asked. The animals looked at the newly purchased clock on the wall with the commandments it was still somewhat early about four-thirty in the afternoon. What would happen that night, the animals wondered. Would Amelia be taken from them or was the news just a false alarm? The former was unfortunately for the farm more likely to occur than the latter as it was a custom of Moses' brother Hermes to make certain the message was written down in case he should forget it. As Hermes took this precaution it seemed unlikely that he would incorrectly deliver a message.

"For the farm's sake I hope you don't lose Amelia tonight, or else we all lose the peace and serenity we've had these past two months," Athena the rabbit said.

Later that night after the whole farm had fallen asleep Pilkington came to the farm to get his revenge. He first took a rather small pig he had seen named Pinkeye put him in a wheelbarrow and taken him to his waiting vehicle outside the farm gates, he then took a sow by the name of Amelia which proved to be more difficult as she was sleeping next to Snowball the stupid idealist. Without these two around the farm would crumble and would slowly but surely lose all of its former prosperity. Amelia mattered to them quite a bit as far as he could tell what with the dogs growling at him every time he said a comment about Amelia no matter how often he did so. Hopefully he thought with all the trouble he was going to in order to drag down the farm (waking up at three in the morning to kidnap a sleeping sow and young boar ) his work would pay off for him. Oh it would be quite a show for him when the animals awoke on Monday morning expecting Amelia and Pinkeye to be there and finding out about his little visit.

A/N: Thank you to the one person who reviewed last chapter, unfortunately as you were anonymous and were possibly not registered I can't thank you with a review reply, but thank you for reviewing. I'm about halfway through writing chapter six so thank you for believing in me and having patience with me. There's only four and a half chapters for me to write until I take a one month break from the trilogy. At the pace I'm going that should be in the middle of October, hopefully I can publish a chapter on the anniversary of the Batlle of the Cowshed. Enough with my blathering go on and review or don't review and leave me wondering what you think of this humble story. I'm sorry if you think I'm trying to make you guilty, but I just want to know what you think, okay?


	6. Life Without Amelia and Pinkeye

**A/N: Well you didn't expect a new chapter this soon did you? The reason why it took me so long to update this is because I sort of managed to trick myself into thinking that I was writing chapter five. Also there's going to be SIXTEEN chapters to this story. I've got the outline done for Animal Farm Continued and I'm almost done with the outline for The Truth About Animal Farm, only three and a half chapters to go. Update Date: June 3rd, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Farm or its characters, George Orwell wrote Animal Farm. Again George Orwell was born in 1903**

**Character fun fact: Moses' birthday is June 23rd. Happy Almost Birthday Moses! ****P.S. The letter in this chapter is half-serious and half-fun, so please keep that in mind when you read it. Enough with my rambling, read on. Please Review if possible! **

_Chapter Six_

_Life without Amelia and Pinkeye_

When day dawned on the farm the animals expected to find Amelia and Pinkeye, but to their surprise and horror they were nowhere to be found. No one truly put their hearts into working that day except Benjamin perhaps. After finding out Amelia wasn't on the farm Snowball didn't work that day, everyone understood he was depressed by losing her, and didn't bother him. After work was over everyone including Snowball searched high and low for any place Amelia or Pinkeye might be. After everyone was about to succumb to the fact that they were gone someone called a meeting to make an announcement.

"If you're curious as to why both Pinkeye and Amelia are missing they're most likely because Pilkington kidnapped them out of revenge. We have the letters to prove it," Bruno said. As the meeting he had called went on Bruno explained what the letters (that Snowball and Amelia received) meant, why Pilkington might have kidnapped them, and how they might get them back. The animals paid close attention to each segment in case anything might prove interesting or helpful in the search for Amelia. Bruno reinspired them to search for Amelia and they did for half an hour before falling asleep due to mental and physical exhaustion. The next morning Snowball woke up earlier than everyone else despite having fallen asleep almost an hour later and was preparing for a trip to Pinchfield in order to receive help in Animal Farm's search for Amelia and Pinkeye when Bruno woke up and saw what he was doing."Snowball what do you think you're doing," Bruno shouted.

"Saving your sister that's what," Snowball replied slightly angry. Bruno backed away, shaking his head, and sounding hurt which he had a right to be as Snowball hadn't really shown a sign of mild anger towards him before. Not even when Bruno interrupted the little time Snowball and Amelia had together, Bruno realized that maybe he should leave Snowball alone, but still try to help, and as such left Snowball with a piece of advice.

"Don't go to Foxwood first, we can't have you getting yourself killed over there, go to Pinchfield first and get help. If you don't we lose you and as a result our hope for finding Amelia and Pinkeye. Just for them or for me don't go to Foxwood, we need you to be alive." Bruno then turned to walk away and as he did walk away Snowball thought of how selfish he was being not telling anyone he was going to find Amelia so he left a note attached to the area where Bruno had slept the night before telling him to notify everyone else of the fact that he had gone to Pinchfield to find aid in the farm's search for Amelia and Pinkeye. Snowball then left without a word and went to Pinchfield where he hoped help might be found.

* * *

After Snowball had left the farm's personality twisted, changed, and morphed into something that hadn't been seen since the days of Jones or Napoleon. Fear made a return to the once peaceful farm, and the youngest ones that were born during the days of peace were the worst off by far as they had never been through the cruelty that their parents had been exposed to when Jones and Napoleon had been in charge of things. As the days passed by the parents had the good sense to not be violent when Bruno or Annelise was around because if they weren't Bruno or Annelise would remind them how ashamed Amelia would be if she knew about what they were doing. Amelia was gone, what did it matter anymore, but Bruno and Annelise still believed she was out there alive, and so for them they acted as if nothing was the matter. As if everything was fine, and Amelia, Pinkeye, and Snowball were still there, but they weren't.

As a matter of fact they were probably going to be going to gone for so long that everyone except Bruno, Annelise, Moses, Hermes, and Benjamin would have any memory of them. Bruno announced while everyone was preparing for sleep that Snowball had left in order to find Amelia, and for the first time the farm had hope again. They still doubted that Amelia or Pinkeye was alive, but at the very least now they would have evidence as to whether she was or not. The animals also began to train for a possible surprise attack which Napoleon might bring to fruition as soon as the one month anniversary of Amelia and Pinkeye's disappearance, however the animals were curious as to where the plans had come from because after all they couldn't simply appear out of thin air. On the one week anniversary of Amelia and Pinkeye's disappearance Snowball had returned from his excursion and stated something that everyone even Benjamin was glad to hear.

"Amelia and Pinkeye are alive and well, but they are terrified to say the least. If what I've heard is the truth an invitation for a weeklong family gathering was supposed to be delivered by Moses a week ago, and yet we never received anything. Amelia is with child which makes our situation to get her away from Pilkington that much more urgent, since if she has her children there they are probably going to die. So again we need to get Amelia and Pinkeye away from Pilkington, as an added note I've heard we'll soon be getting another message from Hermes, hopefully it'll be good news," Snowball said.

"I readily apologize for the disappointing message I am about to deliver Snowball, however as a messenger I have no choice and must therefore deliver it. The message is a letter from Foxwood Farm stating that if the trade with Fredrick doesn't stop then Amelia is going to a slaughterhouse dead or alive. I believe it's from Pilkington, nevertheless it isn't my responsibility to tell you every time who a letter is from. Here's the letter, and I will be leaving now so as to avoid any possible danger that might arise when you realize who the letter is from," Hermes said. After Hermes finished his sentence he flew off not to far away because although he was afraid of the reaction he didn't want to be thought a coward as well as the fact that he wanted to be there to calm Snowball down when he did react.

"_To Snowball,_

_I do not regret to inform you that if you do not stop all trade with Fredrick that I'll kill Amelia by sending her to a slaughterhouse dead or alive, the other pig Pinkeye has somehow disappeared. Also Napoleon's here, and he's not happy with one of us, I'd fix your side, and I'm not saying this as a friend it's just that Napoleon is terrifying._

_Your Enemy,_

_Mr. Pilkington"_

Snowball didn't react, how could he? Pilkington was being more sympathetic, but why? As for Napoleon and his past, should he trust Napoleon? If only Pinkeye were here, then maybe just maybe Snowball could gather all of his courage and go to Foxwood for Amelia's sake if nothing else. He could still even now remember the sound of Pinkeye's voice, where was he? What was doing? Was he all right? Was he meeting his physical needs? Then almost out of nowhere Hermes started calling out Pinkeye's name, but that meant he might be here. If Pinkeye truly was here, then that meant there was still hope out there of them being able to find Amelia before she had her children.

"Hello everyone, I realize Amelia and I have been gone for a while now, but I'm back so that makes your job just a bit easier, and so considering the trouble we're in if we don't get Amelia out we need to start making a plan for getting her out of there before things take a turn for the worse and they will. I brought along some blueprints of the farm. Hopefully we can successfully make a plan before Pilkington realizes I've taken his blueprints which will hopefully be in at least two weeks if not more," Pinkeye said pushing forward a small stack of blueprints.

"All right, Bruno and Pinkeye take over from here, I'll make the plans, and make sure that if Amelia returns by herself that you tell Hermes to tell that Amelia has arrived. Make sure I'm not interrupted very often all right? If all goes well then Amelia should return before we know it," Snowball said. Hermes having stayed close by had heard what Snowball said, and chose to deliver a message knowing that Amelia would like to know that Pinkeye was safe, and that someone was planning on rescuing her in the hope that maybe she would rescue herself and arrive at Animal Farm earlier than expected. Animal Farm was now hoping that Amelia would be able to return before she had her children, then maybe they would be safe again. Another day went by and Hermes came back with news that Amelia was in fact alive, but that he had seen a change in Napoleon's character which could mean anything from him getting more rude to him becoming a decent pig again.

"What is the change in Napoleon's character Hermes," Snowball asked.

"The last I saw he was yelling at Pilkington for taking Amelia when she was with child, he was also speaking to Amelia kindly. There is no way to know for certain as of yet, but I believe that perhaps Napoleon is changing back to his former non power-crazed self. If I return and tell Amelia what I believe you're thinking of then perhaps it will work, enough that we can ask Squealer to aid us in convincing Napoleon to join us. You are brothers Snowball, he was one of your allies before he ousted you, why not give him and Squealer another chance? At the very least it would Amelia happy to see you and Napoleon getting along again and knowing that you recognize that it wasn't Squealer who was Napoleon's master propagandist but Squealer's brother Screecher," Hermes replied. Snowball nodded and thought about what Hermes had said, and maybe Hermes was right about what he was thinking. However it wouldn't be right to use Amelia that way, no he could never ask her to convince Napoleon or Squealer to convince Napoleon to join him. Snowball liked to believe that he was above manipulation, he wouldn't do that to Napoleon, not to anyone if he could help it.

"Snowball, do you think we should do this or not," Pandora asked.

"No we shouldn't do this, Amelia would never forgive me if we didn't ask her about this," Snowball replied. "Amelia's opinion matters here, does it not?"

"Yes of course it does, I simply meant that if Amelia agreed to the plan then we would do it. Of course we would never go against what someone as kind as Amelia would desire especially when we know she's sensitive and needs a bit more reassuring then everyone else. If Amelia agrees we'll do it, and if not we'll just have to figure something else out. I apologize for offending you Snowball that wasn't my intention at all when I told you what I believed you were thinking," Hermes replied.

"My only question is how do you intend to do this when we will have no contact with Amelia for at least the next week," Snowball said. A smirk came across Hermes' face, and Snowball suddenly got the sick feeling that Hermes was going to convince him to go back to that night. Then again if he didn't go back Amelia would probably be killed so he would unfortunately have to go back there but it was for Amelia, for justice, for the right and the good. Basically if he didn't do this they might as well give up hope because well Amelia had to know what was going on what they were planning and then maybe she would agree and everything would go as Hermes had planned. Hopefully then Amelia wouldn't think he was using her, he couldn't stand when Amelia was upset with him, so there was an ounce of hope in his heart that maybe he would be Amelia's hero again like he was after the Battle of the Cowshed.

"All right, fine, I'll do it, but I'm doing it for Amelia, not for material purposes," Snowball replied.

"That's all that I needed from you Snowball, and if you don't come back I just want you to know that it's been a pleasure to assist you in message delivery and such. Also remember Foxwood will kill you if you don't go to Pinchfield and get the proper supplies. I suggest leaving tomorrow morning so that you're well rested and are able to think clearly," Hermes reminded.

"All right for Amelia's sake I'll go to Pinchfield first, I just know she isn't dead yet," Snowball added. The animals watched on in silence figuring that maybe, just maybe if they stayed silent they wouldn't have to leave. With luck they were able to stay awake until ten o'clock and see as well as hear the entire discussion Snowball had with Annelise, Bruno, Pinkeye, and Hermes before going to sleep. It was time they figured to prove that they could be as good as a pig even though some of them weren't exactly what one would call "bright". They hoped that when Amelia returned her character wouldn't change, and made plans of their own in order to make sure that even if it did they would retain their rights. It was their turn to shine, and they would take this opportunity while they were still allowed to do so, before things went wrong and they turned wild and aggressive.


	7. Life on Foxwood Farm

**A/N: I know I'm late, but hopefully the chapter length makes up for it.**

**Disclainer: I'm fourteen, George Orwell was born in 1903, think about it, would you?**

**Update Date: June 27th 2010**

**July Character Birthday(s): Hermes' birthday is on July 22nd, happy almost birthday Hermes! **

_Chapter Seven_

_Life on Foxwood Farm_

Amelia awoke at the same time as Animal Farm though she was away, and the first one to speak to her was someone who most on Animal Farm believed to be a traitor to not only Amelia and Snowball, but to the rest of the farm as well.

"Oh hello Amelia, how are you doing," Squealer asked. Amelia though grateful Squealer was being kind to her was confused. Which made sense as he had been Amelia's best friend and then her enemy, then her helper, and after all who would know what to believe in her position?

"Why are you being so kind to me," Amelia asked.

"I am your friend am I not, and isn't it common practice for one friend to be kind to one another," Squealer asked. Amelia nodded and Squealer noticed her eyes displayed both confusion and annoyance, confusion as to why Squealer was being kind to her and annoyance at the fact that Squealer had answered her question with another question. Fortunately for Amelia and Squealer, Pinkeye was just beginning to awaken at that very moment, and needless to say he was rather frightened upon his awakening.

"What's going on, where am I? What am I doing here, and why are there no commandments on the barn's side wall," Pinkeye asked.

"You're at Foxwood Farm, you've been kidnapped, you were kidnapped in the middle of the night, and here the only commandments are to do as Napoleon says and to follow the laws of England," Squealer said glumly.

"Squealer what are you doing speaking to them," Napoleon shouted gruffly.

"Why shouldn't I be speaking to them? After all you did say I was part of the 'lower class of animals' and since Amelia, Pinkeye, and I are supposedly of the same class it shouldn't be an issue if I converse with them," Squealer pointed out. After Squealer pointed this out Napoleon narrowed his eyes and walked away something that Squealer, Amelia, and Pinkeye were all grateful for as they all knew just how terrifying Napoleon's anger could truly be. Later on that day Napoleon and Pilkington saw fit to discuss how Amelia was to be treated during her time at Foxwood Farm and Napoleon was needless to say more than a bit reluctant to decide against treating her well.

"All that I'm saying is that I happen to know for a fact that Amelia is with child, and that any stress that we cause her only puts her at risk for a miscarriage even more. My brother will then become angry and if you've ever seen my brother when he's angered you won't blame me for deciding to treat Amelia well. Not to mention this situation is going to cause a polar reaction on the farm, either I'll be regarded as an aide to Amelia's side or I'll be regarded as an enemy. Now forgive me for saying this but I must say I rather prefer the former to the latter as I don't like being hated and I'm going to be more attached to Amelia when her children are born," Napoleon said. Pilkington rolled his eyes, nodded, and then stood up to open the window as the temperature was rising and he needed to lower his air conditioning bill. What Pilkington didn't realize was that this made it easier to hear the discussion that Squealer and Amelia were currently having.

"So anyway as we all know when Snowball's angry it doesn't usually end well for the one he's angry at. If someone hurt me and they knew I was with child then Snowball would be, needless to say furious," Amelia said.

"Amelia are you positively certain that you aren't with child," Squealer asked.

"No, but if I was with child then I'd really need to return to the farm as soon as possible since this is only the second time I've left the farm and not gone back the same day," Amelia replied. It was only then that Napoleon decided that Amelia should be treated as she was the last time she was with child. Meaning she couldn't do very much "hard" physical labor, she was only to work on what she chose, she wasn't supposed to work to the point where she was wheezing and she was to be taken care of as kindly as possible. All of this was to avoid any extra stress or discomfort on Amelia's part since any of that could cause Amelia to have a miscarriage, in fact the only way Amelia would be able to have a miscarriage would be if the stress from her current situation got to her, Napoleon would see to that.

"Amelia you know I've found out that after we pigs became a pig again we completely forget that we were ever human in the first place so it's possible that I was human, but I just don't remember," Squealer said.

"I don't like that I'm the one to break this to you, but you were human," Pinkeye spoke up.

"We should go to sleep now it's getting late," Amelia said already yawning.

"I agree, Amelia do you still have your breathing condition," Squealer asked. Squealer didn't like that he had to ask this of Amelia, but he wondered whether or not Amelia still had her breathing condition. Said breathing condition only arose when Amelia slept, she was unconscious, or when she did more work than she could handle. It was bad enough that Amelia was wheezing and hacking constantly, and on certain occasions it was so bad that she forgot to breathe as well.

"Sadly no, I'm afraid I'll always have my condition and I'll never outgrow it," Amelia replied. Squealer nodded sadly and readied himself for sleep, he wanted to say something such as "we'll get through this, I'll see to it. Just keep holding on Amelia, Snowball will get you and Pinkeye out of this mess soon enough." However he wasn't able to bring himself to do it, and so therefore Amelia and Pinkeye would go without that comforting support for at least another day.

The next day all of the pigs got a surprise, care to guess what or _who it was?_

"Amelia are you all right," Snowball asked. Amelia nodded, but then started explaining how afraid and worried she and Pinkeye were. Snowball comforted her telling her he wouldn't stop trying to get her back to the farm unless she was there, which was exactly what she needed to hear. Snowball and Amelia had a bit of conflict over whether or not Squealer could be trusted, but with Amelia's help Squealer was able to convince Snowball that he never really was on Napoleon's side to begin with. For the first time in a long time Snowball felt hope, but it mostly crashed down when Squealer said no one could be told about it just yet. As well as the fact that should Snowball come again Squealer would allow him to tell the farm to let them know he had "changed" so to speak. Pilkington found the hope that the pigs had now that they were together positively annoying. Pilkington then decided to attempt to convince Napoleon that being kind to Amelia would only end in disaster.

"Exactly how would it end in disaster Pilkington, I'm giving you five minutes of my life, don't waste them," Napoleon said angrily. The pigs smiled knowing there wasn't much chance for Pilkington to convince Napoleon or at least not as long as Amelia was with child. It seemed as though he knew that most leaders made the wise decision to like children, because if they didn't like children it practically spelled political doom for that leader.

"When are you having that discussion with your brother," Pilkington asked.

"Today at three o'clock, what business is it of yours," Napoleon asked. Pilkington rolled his eyes, but said nothing; Napoleon shook his head, got up and walked out of the farmhouse. After seeing that Napoleon had left Pilkington decided that he should start planning again, after all he hadn't planned since kidnapping those two pigs from Animal Farm. Little did Pilkington know that Napoleon had only stopped outside to sit down and think about what he could do to reconcile with his brother.

"How to bring that stupid farm to financial ruin," Pilkington asked himself. The instant Napoleon heard that he wanted to get up and tell his brother, but he knew he had to stay. For the good of Snowball and Amelia's future children he stayed, and once Pilkington put his "mischief tools" away Napoleon got up and set out to warn his brother.

"How do I know you aren't deceiving me," Snowball asked. Squealer looked up from the ground with interest, and shook his head at Snowball.

"If he were deceiving you don't you think Amelia and I would've told you by now," Squealer asked. Snowball ashamed bowed his head and started to shake it, Amelia glared at Squealer and Squealer had the decency to look ashamed, and after an apology or two things were alright again.

"What are we going to do, we'll have to wait at least a day or two in order to tell whether Pilkington knows that we're aware of what he's planning," Amelia asked.

"I don't know just yet, but we're doing something, I'm not certain as to whether I trust Napoleon or not, but in either case I'll have to think I can't," Snowball said.

"Why do that, you already know he can be trusted," Squealer asked.

"I'm still a bit suspicious about him, and frankly I'd just like to make sure I can actually trust him before I go around spreading my plans to get Pilkington away from Amelia," Snowball said.

"Where did Pinkeye go," Amelia asked.

"He went to go get food from the food storage area, he went hours ago he should've returned by now," Squealer replied. At that moment Pinkeye came towards them pulling a wagon of food behind him.

"I'm sorry I'm late, it took a while to find fruit that was still reasonably good to eat," Pinkeye said.

"You went hours ago, what took you so long," Amelia asked.

"There were a lot of animals trying to break into the food storage and when they were done there mostly just rotten fruit left so like I said it took a while to find reasonably edible food," Pinkeye said. Snowball shook his head again, he'd heard rumors of how bad things were on Foxwood Farm, but well they were true. Everything from the fact that Pilkington didn't give his animals what they needed to the fact that it took Pinkeye so long to find food when it only would have taken him half an hour at longest at Animal Farm. This was unfortunately not Animal Farm however it was Foxwood Farm and sadly it didn't seem as though any of them could last that long on Foxwood not even the animals that lived there apparently.

"What are we supposed to do now," Squealer asked. The moment Squealer finished asking his question a Cheshire grin of sorts appeared on Amelia's face, and everyone who could see that smile knew what she was thinking, start another revolution.

"How are we going to do that Amelia," Squealer asked. Amelia grinned again, already thinking, and everyone felt it was best to just leave her alone for a while. Napoleon soon returned to the Foxwood farmhouse and after an hour Amelia seemed to have a plan on how to make the revolution work.

"Well considering that most animals in this area of England have heard about what I do that should give us a bit of leverage to use. If the animals here have seen how we acted after the revolution but before Snowball was forced to leave then that'll give us an advantage as well. They'll be a bit suspicious about Squealer I'm sure, but we can figure something out for that. Someone will need to put emphasis on why there should be a rebellion against Pilkington, fortunately the cards seem to be in our favor at this point so hopefully it'll work," Amelia said outlining her plan.

"Amelia this is your plan, if any of us thinks that this will head the wrong direction we will tell you. Just try not to get hurt," Snowball said. Amelia smiled knowing he was joking, yet was being entirely serious at the same time. Squealer watched on jealously, remembering how he'd always hoped to have someone who was as in love with him as Amelia was with Snowball, but then he remembered his own mate. Though he was a porker he was still allowed to have a mate, or so Napoleon, Snowball, and Amelia had said. He had a child of his own, an adopted one named Ruth, but he had a child all the same. After all, it was better to have an adopted child than no child at all, right? At the end of the week when Snowball had to leave Amelia was finally sure as to whether or not she was with child, and so before he left Amelia gave him the news. Snowball was glad to know he'd have children, especially since six of the first nine had died before they could have mates and a family and such. In actuality Amelia's first litter was composed of eight piglets, however Snowball and Amelia had an adopted daughter named Beatrice and so she was counted as an official child whenever the farm's population had been counted years ago.

"I'm not looking forward to your leaving Snowball. So long for now," Amelia said sadly. Snowball nodded sadly, said his goodbyes, and left not to be seen until some time later.

"Are we going to get started on planning the revolution or not," Squealer asked. Pinkeye looked up curiously and wondered why he wasn't able to escape, and how he might be able to. Squealer and Amelia both knew Pinkeye was planning something, but neither said anything to Napoleon. It was imperative, they had said, that nobody find out about the plan, because if they did it would mean certain doom for not only Pinkeye, but themselves as well What good would they do the world if that happened, they had thought, why not just get it over with and either release them or kill them?

"What I'm thinking is that perhaps we could make use of the talents of our friends here. Getting them convinced to rebel should be easy enough; Pilkington's already done that for us. If we think about how to help them run their farm it gets a bit more difficult because as I pointed out earlier we don't know what their ideals are and whether or not they believe in some sort of afterlife of some kind. Then again if we receive the assistance of a few volunteers of each group of animals we can construct some sort of system for them, if they want us to," Pinkeye suggested. Squealer and Amelia glanced at each other than agreed with Pinkeye's idea, Pinkeye sighed with relief, and he thought that they would reject the idea! Pinkeye than remembered what Snowball had told him a few days before, that he shouldn't be there

"Amelia, Squealer, I think maybe it would be best if I left. Not that I don't want to stay here it's just I have more life to live, things I haven't done, places I'd like to see. You understand that, don't you Amelia," Pinkeye asked. Amelia nodded and Squealer glared at Pinkeye almost as if to ask him "how dare you do that. We are planning a revolution, and you want to leave now?"

"Squealer, don't be angry with him, this could serve an advantage, we could get out of here sooner and hopefully be of more assistance once we've had a good night's rest, decent food, and some water. Besides, he could be let everyone know our conditions that way they won't worry as much, and since Snowball's going to go back to thank Pinchfield Farm for all their help Pinkeye's going to be there just a bit after. He could leave tomorrow morning so that he's more well rested and prepared, you might need to take a few things to help them get us out of here Pinkeye," Amelia pushing forward a small stack of blueprints he was to take to Animal Farm. Pinkeye nodded and prepared to go to sleep in order to make his escape the next day.

"Pinkeye, the coast is clear, wake up and take the blueprints," Amelia said, shoving the blueprints toward him. Pinkeye took the blueprints, put them in his mouth, and rushed off to Animal Farm; he just hoped he could make it before everyone lost hope.


	8. An Agreement is Reached

_**A/N: Well five days before my birthday and I see Toy Story 3, and I updated today! Anyway here's Chapter Eight, for those of you that have stuck by me thank you. I really appreciate you sticking by me, you might be surprised to learn a few things.**_

**_Disclaimer: I'm a fourteen year old girl that's about to turn fifteen, I am not a Britsh author, if I was don't you think Amelia, Bruno, Hermes and everyone else I make up would be in the book? As so many have pointed out this is _fan_fiction, not anything else._**

Update Date: July 15th, 2010.

August Character Birthdays Future, Past, and Present: Brutus -August 17th, Pincher - August 24th.

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

_An Agreement is Reached _

"Are you sure about this," Fredrick asked. Snowball nodded and Fredrick sighed, putting his head into his hands, either Amelia died or he lost his agreement with the prosperous Animal Farm. What to do, what to do? Suddenly he remembered that Snowball and Amelia had told him Amelia had a fear of dying in a slaughterhouse as well as dying for no good reason. They'd also told him how Napoleon had forced Snowball to leave partially because he was jealous or so they had heard from Snowball's sister Madeline. Fredrick sighed again; he was better off letting the trade agreement go since after all as Snowball had said they weren't really much without Amelia.

"This is goodbye then, isn't it," Fredrick asked.

"I believe it is," Snowball said. Fredrick nodded and wished Snowball luck, but not before Snowball told him they were planning a revolution on Foxwood Farm. To aid with the revolution Fredrick gave Snowball the blueprints of the Foxwood farmhouse.

"Just to be sure you are doing this for Amelia, right," Snowball asked. Fredrick nodded, and Snowball left, it felt good to have another farm as an ally, if he could manage to make an alliance with Robinson farm he'd have another ally. It was a lot of work to make alliances, but Amelia's life was worth it. When Snowball had gone back to Animal Farm there was a surprise waiting for him, and a somewhat grim surprise at that.

* * *

"What happened here," Snowball asked.

"Clover died last night," Pinkeye said. Snowball sighed, this was going to hurt Amelia more than anything else, unless she somehow had a miscarriage, but that wouldn't happen, would it?

"She was all right last night, but at least she died in her sleep, so she didn't die in pain," Bruno said. Snowball nodded sadly, knowing that if Amelia knew Clover was dead that she would feel guilty for not being there in Clover's time of need.

"Snowball, it's almost time for the meeting with Robinson Farm, just act the way you normally would, all right," Hermes asked. Snowball nodded and solemnly went off to prepare for the meeting.

"What are we going to do," Pandora asked. "He seems so depressed and lonely."

"You would be too if you lost the love of your life," Bruno said. Pandora nodded, she was one of the few who hadn't turned wild and feral when Snowball had left both times, perhaps it was because she was one of the few who hadn't turned their backs on Snowball, perhaps because she was _truly_ loyal to Amelia. The wild and feral ones had not only turned their backs on Snowball, but they were also only loyal to Amelia because she was Old Major's favorite and his nicest daughter. While Pandora was thinking about why she hadn't turned wild and feral Snowball was spending his time preparing for the Robinson Farm meeting. Ten minutes after he had started preparing for the meeting with the neighboring farms he remembered it would be his first time meeting with them. He was a bit nervous but he reminded himself that he was doing it for Amelia, if he failed then Amelia would die.

"It's time for the meeting with Robinson Farm Snowball. If we'd like to make it there before the dinner meeting we'll have to leave now," Hermes said.

"All right, let's go so we can get there on time," Snowball said with drooping eyes.

"What's wrong Snowball, you look like you haven't slept in days," Hermes asked. Snowball nodded, but said nothing to Hermes or anyone else he saw.

"It's finally gotten to him, hasn't it," Bruno asked.

"The lack of sleep, lack of Amelia, or both," Pinkeye asked. "It certainly seems like both have gotten to him."

"You're right, I just hope he remembers his own name," Bruno said. Pinkeye glanced at Bruno, nodded, and then headed to the sty in order to sleep a bit.

* * *

At the dinner meeting Snowball could hardly stay awake, he knew it was important, but he couldn't help it. Now he knew how Amelia had felt the night Old Major made his speech about liberty from humanity, Hermes had thankfully warned everyone that he might fall asleep during the meeting and they agreed that if he did they wouldn't hold it against him since he had lost Amelia after all. Snowball did in fact fall asleep, but when he did he received reassurance that Amelia was in fact fine, frightened, but fine. He'd been tired and worn out when he did finally sleep, but when he woke up he told those at Robinson Farm what he'd seen.

"Well there's someone out there who needs our assistance are we going to help her or not," someone asked.

"Of course, let us focus on saving Amelia as well, so any ideas," Hermes replied.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could lay off just a bit, Amelia's a clever sow she'll find a way out of it. I'm not implying that we shouldn't help her, but she's in danger of becoming to dependent on the help she's getting, let's just back off and see how she handles it," Penelope the chicken asked.

"We'll try it, but we can't try it for long if Amelia can't handle it," Conrad the pig replied.

"Are you implying Amelia isn't able to handle it? Because I am quite certain that she can in fact handle it with some help, but Amelia isn't foolish I'll promise you that much," Snowball said before leaving the meeting.

"You shouldn't have said that Conrad, Amelia's currently with child, this is no time for games," Hermes said before flying off.

"Meeting adjourned," Conrad said before walking off toward the direction Hermes and Snowball went. When Conrad had almost caught up with them he heard something he hadn't expected to hear in the least.

* * *

"How do you think we'll keep the farm," Snowball asked.

"I have no idea Snowball, but hopefully Foxwood can make the revolution happen before Pilkington decides to heighten the stakes of the contract. I hope we're able to keep the farm, or at least keep it until we can find another place for everyone to go so that none of our friends get sold," Hermes replied. Conrad was shocked to say the least; Animal Farm might have to be sold? No, not as long as he was around, after Snowball and Hermes had finished their discussion of the farm's condition Conrad went back inside to tell everyone of the now dim future of Animal Farm.

"Pandora, Penelope, everyone I have news for you," Conrad called out.

"What is it Conrad? Is this about the fact that Filmont finally lost his food allergy," Penelope asked.

"Oh, now you spoiled it for everyone," Filmont commented.

"No it's not about that. I was going outside to talk to Snowball and Hermes about what happened when I heard Snowball ask Hermes what they could do to keep the farm. We have to help them, Penelope go outside and arrange another meeting with Snowball, we're not letting Animal Farm fall yet," Conrad said. Penelope nodded and went outside knowing that since she was a chicken Snowball might not listen to her much, but then remembering that it was Snowball, not Napoleon she was going to speak to.

"What are you doing Penelope," Snowball asked.

"Conrad asked me to come and speak with you about what happened at the dinner meeting. He heard you two speaking about the possibility of having to sell the farm, he feels bad about what he said, he wants to help if you'll accept it," Penelope replied.

"At this stage we're going to need all the help we can get, but tell Conrad he can't be a chauvinist if he chooses to trade with Animal Farm. I didn't stand for a lack of respect with Pilkington and I certainly won't stand for it now," Snowball said accepting the help. Hours later Animal Farm and Robinson Farm were allies, and were counting on making an alliance with the soon to be liberated Foxwood Farm. Six days later there was news from Lewis the leader of Foxwood Farm that they looked forward to an alliance with Robinson Farm and Animal Farm. This was good news for Animal Farm as it had gained another ally due to Amelia's work at liberating it and helping its residents realize that he could think for themselves and had rights.

"Snowball it's time for the meeting with Pilkington, ask Amelia while you're there," Hermes said. Snowball nodded then walked off toward Foxwood Farm hoping that they would have Napoleon's help; little did he know that in a way he already did. Snowball had Napoleon's help in that Napoleon had convinced Pilkington to let Squealer come up with the terms of the contract and even the fine print. As soon as Snowball arrived on Foxwood there was an issue, that issue being that Pilkington still held a grudge against Snowball for refusing to trade with him.

* * *

"So then, you're finally coming to close the deal, eh," Pilkington asked. Snowball glared at Pilkington, but said nothing and Pilkington realized that yes Napoleon had told the truth, Snowball's glare was terrifying. Snowball was clearly angry, and Squealer, Napoleon, and Amelia all knew it so they wisely decided to avoid the meeting until it was all over. When the meeting ended Snowball went outside to speak with Amelia and Squealer about what Hermes had suggested earlier.

"So Amelia, do you suppose we should carry out the plan," Snowball asked.

"If only for the sake of our children then yes I do," Amelia replied. "Why do ask?"

"Because I only just realized that I was never truly in charge, it was you, I was merely the one helping it happen," Snowball answered. Amelia nodded happily and showed her acceptance, but how was she in charge? She hadn't thought of it before, so it was odd for her to hear that she was in charge in a way.

"Squealer will you help Napoleon realize what side he should truly be on," Snowball asked. "If you won't do this for me, at least do it for Amelia."

"I believe in a way I've already done it, but yes I will do it," Squealer answered. "Napoleon needs to know who he truly should be on, if he's still the same as he was when you were allies this shouldn't be as much trouble as Pilkington thinks it might be. I worked in a few things that might help us, but tell no one or else Pilkington may decide to kill Amelia, and I know that no one decent will want that." Snowball nodded in agreement, Amelia's safety was vital to the safety of Animal Farm because she had given it hope when no one else had. It was true what they said about Amelia's family giving hope, and for that reason as well as others it was important that Amelia be safe as soon as possible. The one question on his mind however, was if Napoleon had in fact changed for good.

**_A/N: Thank you to the anonymous reviewer Anon for your encouragement, I hope you have a good July!  
P.S. The reading order of the trilogy after all stories are published is: _**

**_The Truth About Animal Farm,  
Animal Farm Continued, and  
_****_The Return of Snowball._**


	9. A Changed Napoleon and Convincing Him

_**A/N: This isn't very long, but it's a day before my birthday so I'll just have to deal with it. Seven more chapters to go and then a short break, a day or two so I don't stop writing and such. To those of you who are wondering whether or not Napoleon has changed for good the title will give you a clue.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Farm, if I did don't you think Amelia, Bruno, and everyone else I've made up would be in the actual book? Besides this is _**fan**_fiction, all right._**

**_Update Date: July 19th, 2010._**

September Character Birthday(s): Dominicus- September 13th, Thomas- September 11th, and Muriel- September 16th. Enjoy the story!

* * *

_Chapter Nine  
__A Changed Napoleon and Convincing Him_

The question on everyone's mind was whether or not Napoleon's change was in fact real. There was evidence that it most likely wasn't, however Amelia believed Napoleon had in fact changed and she'd said so herself that Napoleon was being friendly with her and Squealer. Taking that into consideration it was decided that the behavior was in fact real, but someone would have to speak with Napoleon to be sure. Which was why it was decided that as Napoleon was his brother Snowball should be the one to do it along with Bruno, and so they headed out to speak with Napoleon and finally get the answer everyone wanted.

"Napoleon everyone at Animal Farm has been wondering whether you can be trusted, and because of Amelia we decided we can, but just be sure they asked me to come and speak with you," Snowball said.

"I'm not too surprised by that, but I'm thankful Amelia told them she believes that I can be trusted. I'm hoping I can turn back into a pig as soon as possible, because if I do then they'll trust me of their own accord and I won't have to depend on Amelia to receive kindness on Animal Farm," Napoleon said.

"He's told the truth so far, but it's too early to tell if he really has changed," Bruno said.

"All right, but I don't wish to cause problems, in fact I wish I hadn't gone power thirsty. If I hadn't Amelia most likely wouldn't be here. I'm sorry I caused so many problems, I wish I could take it all back, but I can't," Napoleon said. Bruno nodded, Napoleon was grateful Bruno had nodded, for it meant his situation wasn't as hopeless as he thought.

"All right then, since Bruno nodded I'm willing to believe you've changed. What I'm about to do is something I haven't done in years, but I'm about to ask you for help. Animal Farm is collapsing, and if you don't help us find a way to return Animal Farm to its former splendor and prosperity then we'll have to sell the farm. We'll all have to leave home and find someplace that isn't in danger of being sold, help us please, we need you," Snowball appealed. Napoleon nodded his agreement, the last time his brother had asked him for something this seriously was when Snowball asked him to help prove Albert didn't deserve Amelia so the farm must've been in serious trouble.

"We appreciate you choosing to help us, we'll need your help when Pilkington tries to trick us into making a deal with him and when we choose what plan we'll follow through with we'll need your help. We're a team, we'll need all the help we can get, now if you'll excuse us we need to meet with Lewis," Bruno said before walking away with Snowball. Napoleon sighed in relief that was done with, now he could figure out how to help his brother, but how to do it without his brother finding out? He'd need some time to think, how could he help? Meanwhile fifteen feet away Lewis and Amelia were planning the Foxwood Farm revolution and what he would do afterwards.

* * *

"Have you figured out who's going to help you lead," Amelia asked.

Lewis thought for a second, who could help him lead the farm? As he thought he remembered that Squealer had said something about how Snowball had used Amelia as a guide in how the farm should be led, how Snowball decided Amelia had a better sense of justice, mercy, and fairness than him. There was a sow on Foxwood Farm named Ramona who just so happened to be Amelia's cousin, as Amelia herself had told him there seemed to be a kind of effect in that those in her family weren't truly changed by power. However they were changed by being powerless to the point where they would protest not having power and how to those outside of her family it seemed power thirsty when really all they were trying to do was protect others. Taking that into consideration, Lewis made his choice, Ramona would help him lead, if she decided to of course.

"You're picking an "old blood" guide aren't you," Amelia asked. Lewis nodded; those in Amelia's family were deemed of the "old blood" left over from when there was a massacre on the farm, which had made Amelia one of the eldest well-meaning pigs on Animal Farm.

"I thought so, it's Ramona, isn't it," Amelia asked. "I'm a female, and well we're somewhat gifted in that area."

"So how do you think the revolution might start," Lewis asked.

"Well with us it wasn't even planned, we broke into the food storage area and started eating when Jones and his men came with whips telling us to get away from the food. We were tired of being mistreated and neglected so we did something about it," Amelia answered. When Lewis and Amelia finished discussing the revolution they along with Snowball and Bruno helped the Foxwood Farm animals learn how to read and write.

* * *

"A, b, c, d, e," a duckling said. "Oh wow, gee, I must be learning a lot." Snowball and Amelia smiled at that, because it was exactly what Beatrice had said when she was learning the alphabet. They still remembered the day they had first found her, alone and cold in the pouring rain, lost by her parents.

_Flashback Start_

"_It looks as though the labor will need to end prematurely as a result of the storm, we'll make up for it as best as we can tomorrow. You've done well everyone," Snowball announced after noticing the brewing storm. He and Amelia were making their way to the large barn when Amelia spotted something that was out of the ordinary, a small pig outside in the pouring rain. What was it doing there without its parents?_

"_Mommy, where are you," the piglet shouted. Oddly enough it received no reply, and soon enough the piglet began to cry, it was lost with no one to care for it. Upon seeing this Amelia insisted on helping the piglet, besides it wouldn't do well for the poor piglet to die out there in the cold rain of England._

"_Where are your parents," Snowball asked._

"_I don't know, we were coming through here to take a rest, and I fell asleep. When I woke up, my parents were gone," the piglet replied._

"_What's your name," Amelia asked._

"_My name is Beatrice, who are you," Beatrice asked._

"_I am Amelia, and this is Snowball," Amelia answered. Days later it was decided that Beatrice would be considered the child of Snowball and Amelia, until her parents found her at least, but they never did._

_End Flashback_

"That is why we have Animalism," Bruno finished. Snowball sat thinking after his memory, surely he could reconcile with Napoleon, for their children at least. Perhaps he could start by telling Napoleon that he didn't him, and then maybe they could start repairing their relationship. The only question now was, would Napoleon agree to it?

A/N: Well, what did you think? I'd like for it to be longer, but well I'm out of ideas for this chapter. I hope you liked this chapter though, have a good week!


	10. Reconciliation and the Return of Peace

**A/N: Hi, I just wrote another chapter. After you get through the usual things you have to get through to read you'll find a slightly surprising chapter. Go on, and read!**

**Disclaimer: George Orwell was born in 1903, I was born in 1995, how could I be born before I was born.**

Update Date: July 21st, 2010.

October Character Birthday(s): Miranda & Reginald- October 12th.

_Chapter Ten  
__Reconciliation and the Return of Peace_

Napoleon had agreed to start repairing their relationship, and so they had decided to talk to each other, hopefully they could repair their relationship before it was too late.

"You don't loathe me for ousting you, do you," Napoleon asked. Snowball's eyebrow went up; Napoleon would only ask that if he truly didn't have the desire to do that. Snowball shook his head, Napoleon was on their side now, and so there was no reason to loathe him for something he regretted.

"There's something you aren't telling me, what is it," Napoleon asked. "Do not lie to me and say nothing is wrong, because I know something is in fact wrong."

"The farm is failing sadly enough, we need your help," Snowball replied. "Do you have an idea of how we can save it?"

"I do, but I'll need Amelia and Squealer's help, Screecher is here, but Squealer managed to turn him to our side, if only for Amelia," Napoleon replied. Snowball nodded, everyone would have to work together to save the farm, or else the farm would fall.

"I won't be able to know about it, will I," Snowball asked. Napoleon shook his head sadly knowing that his brother would be hurt by it, but his brother couldn't really lie and so if Snowball knew then they might lose the farm.

"All right, but try not to hurt them, all right," Snowball asked.

"I won't Snowball, besides it's Amelia we're talking about," Napoleon answered. The question on everyone's mind that day was whether or not the farm would fall. Time after time they would ask themselves that and time after time they reassured themselves that the farm wouldn't fall. The ones that were working the hardest to keep the farm away from Pilkington were Amelia and Snowball, because after all they were the ones that knew the farm best.

"You can't continue to work this much Amelia, I'll take care of things for a while, but rest. You're one of the most important ones on this team," Snowball said.

"I know that, but I think I may have found a loophole in the contract," Amelia said.

"Didn't Squealer write it," Snowball asked.

"I did, however I wasn't the only one to write it, somehow Pilkington took the contract and had someone else add something to it," Squealer answered. Screecher looked on with Napoleon, both of them knew something that the "trio of pigs" didn't, any ideas as to what it was?

"It's a small loophole, but if we try hard enough I believe we have a chance at making it work," Squealer said.

"Well, are we going to start looking into this or not," Amelia asked. Squealer and Snowball nodded, it was time to get to work, no time for fooling around anymore. One week later Snowball had put up the for sale sign to the sadness of everyone, as far as most of them were concerned the war was over, Pilkington had won.

"I'm afraid to say this, but it looks as though we'll have to relocate from the farm. It's been a pleasure knowing all of you, and I'd like everyone to know that even though we'll have to be apart, we can still try and follow the principles of Animal Farm. We tried our best to save the farm from Pilkington, and we didn't succeed, but what matters is that we tried. Congratulations everyone, you've been some of the best animals I've ever know, and I'd like to thank you for that. To those of you who know of what happened during Amelia's absence I have yet to tell her, when I do however, I'd like it if we were alone," Snowball said. Everyone nodded and bowed their heads solemnly, Pilkington had won, but Animal Farm lived on in their hearts. When Snowball did finally relate what had happened in Amelia's absence to her she did in fact, feel guilty as he had predicted although he wished he wasn't.

"It isn't your fault Amelia, you had no idea what was happening," Snowball said.

"Exactly, and I should've, it's my responsibility to make sure everything is going well and I didn't. I failed, and don't say I didn't, my whole childhood my father drilled "save the farm, save the farm" into my head, you don't know what that's like," Amelia replied.

"He did that to me as well, but I know it isn't my fault, sometimes I wonder which one of us had the better childhood," Snowball said quietly.

"Snowball, Pilkington wants to buy the farm, but there's another offer," Pinkeye announced. At this all attention turned to Pinkeye, there was still hope then? It was too good to be true, perhaps the one who was making the offer knew the farm personally and they could continue on the same path or change to a better one.

"Who made the offer," Hermes asked.

"The offer was made by Napoleon, he's offering more than Pilkington," Conrad replied.

"Well, it looks as though we have a deal to close with Napoleon," Snowball said. At that everyone started cheering and stepped out of Snowball's way so he could get to Napoleon faster. When Snowball finally arrived at Napoleon's location he'd told Napoleon he accepted, Napoleon paid, Snowball passed the deed to Napoleon, but Napoleon passed it right back.

"Don't you want it," Snowball asked.

"No, not anymore, give the deed to Amelia, she's not as likely to be corrupted as the rest of us," Napoleon answered.

"You're right, anyway how long do you think it'll be until Pilkington tries to close the loophole," Snowball asked.

"Judging by the fact that Lewis said he's been angry the past few days it could be as soon as right now," Napoleon answered. Napoleon was right, in fact Pilkington was making his way over at that very moment, and when he arrived he threw the contract on the table and proceeded to shout. Snowball then passed the deed to Napoleon so that Pilkington couldn't say he was being tricked, even so Pilkington was irate and then finally calmed down, but when he did he claimed Snowball had violated the terms of the contract.

"Actually he didn't and I should know since I wrote most of it, it says here 'should Animal Farm need to be sold and someone else buys the farm it thereby makes this contract null and void excepting this part and a new one will need to be made with the new owner's permission.' You'll have to ask the permission of the new owner," Squealer said.

"Just who is this new owner," Pilkington asked. Snowball shook his head and laughed, Pilkington wasn't going to find out just yet. As Snowball laughed Pilkington's hand reached out to strangle Snowball, but his hand was knocked out of the way by a dog. At this point Amelia entered to everyone's surprise, how had she gotten out so quickly?

"I could tell you, but well I have a responsibility to take care of. I find it necessary to speak with the new owner so if you would just follow me then we could discuss the plans you have for Animal Farm and whether I believe they'll work or not," Amelia said. Napoleon now a pig followed Amelia, and Pilkington started to run after Napoleon, only to find he was being held back by two dogs. He tried to push the dogs off of him, but wasn't succeeding, and Snowball looked on glaring at him, when it got to the point where they were starting to seriously hurt him Squealer was told to call the dogs off.

"Squealer call off the dogs, there are children watching and we don't need them to see such violent things," Snowball said. Squealer nodded and called the dogs off, and Pilkington shouted that he was never coming back; Snowball shouted that if he did he had better make sure he could run faster than the dogs. After Snowball said that Pilkington ran away sure that Snowball would follow through with what he had shouted, when Pilkington left and had gone away Amelia was seen crying. Snowball detested seeing her in pain, and so naturally he asked her what was wrong and her reply was one that greatly saddened Snowball.

"What happened Snowball," Squealer asked.

"Amelia had a miscarriage; she's crying her eyes out. I just wish I didn't have to see her this way, just a bit more time and they would've been born. At least now if we do have children again, then they can live on a safer farm," Snowball said. Over the next month things were changed, plans were made and others were abandoned, and finally peace was brought back. A month and a half or so after Amelia's miscarriage there was a surprise for everyone, she was with child again. To celebrate it, Snowball took the day off to spend time with her, and Amelia did _finally take a break._

"So when are they due," Squealer asked.

"In the middle of November," Amelia answered.

"Do you think we'll do all right," Pinkeye asked.

"This farm has changed and become the better for it, we're a family here, we'll do better, I know it," Amelia replied. In the two or so months after Napoleon had bought Animal Farm changes had in fact been made, the first one being that Napoleon had decided the farm needed to be renamed to make them unique. As a result Napoleon had chosen Amelia to rename the farm, and so she had, Animal Farm had been renamed Unity Farm giving the farm a clean reputation again. The changes that followed the renaming of Animal Farm included installing a more effective security system, restoring the flag of Unity Farm, encouraging new ideas, and teaching the animals how to more accepting .On the month-and-a-half anniversary of Napoleon's buying the farm, Snowball made a speech which oddly enough seemed to express everyone's feelings about Unity Farm.

"So far we've done well, and I have no doubt that we will continue to do well in the future. Some of you have asked why Amelia was the one chosen to rename the farm, first off it's because Squealer, Napoleon, and I noticed some time ago that we were never truly the ones running the farm, it was Amelia that was doing that. I had the opportunity to rename the farm, and I wanted Amelia to have that same opportunity, anyway we've all done well at keeping the farm a united group and family and I would like for that to continue. Long live Unity Farm!" Finally on November sixteenth the long awaited day arrived, and Amelia's second litter was born.

"Well everyone, come greet the piglets," Napoleon said.


	11. A Focus on Unity Farm's Residents

**A/N: Well this is Chapter Eleven and the youngest piglet will make an appearance near the end of this chapter. Also the goat mentioned at the end of this chapter is in fact the same one who will appear in The Return of Snowball, he's also the one from Snowball'****s Chance.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't write Animal Farm, George Orwell did, nor did I write John Reed's book Snowball's Chance.**

**Update Date: August 2nd, 2010. Happy birthday Kendall!**

November Character Birthday(s): Amelia and Samantha- November 11th, Leo (aka Pinkeye II) and Pinkeye- November 16th,

Napoleon- November 13th, Old Major- November 3rd, Snowball- November 25th, Squealer- November 12th.

* * *

_Chapter Eleven  
__A Focus on Animal Farm's Residents_

As soon as work was over for the day everyone visited the farm's newest residents, and their favorite seemed to be the youngest of them all, a small white pig named Leo.

"Why do you think they like Leo the most," Miranda asked.

"I have no idea, but it might be because of the fact that he's the smallest of the litter, like you were," Amelia replied. Miranda nodded, her mother was right, but her mother was forgetting one small thing, it had just been her birthday five days ago, hadn't they done anything. The look on her face must have given her away because her mother had said a few birthdays were forgotten because of the excitement that had taken place in the recent months. Later that day at the Sunday meeting it seemed they were all debating about whether or not Snowball and Amelia should temporarily step down as leaders of Unity Farm to raise their children.

"I'm telling you no mother should be able to work and raise that many children at the same time," Walter the dog said.

"How would you know, you've never been a mother before," Rebecca the chicken shot back.

"You'll shut your mouth if you know what's good for you Rebecca," Walter threatened.

"Stop it the both of you, Leo's watching do you want to be a bad influence on him," Amelia asked. Rebecca and Walter shook their heads; of course they didn't want that, especially for someone as small and innocent as Leo. They knew he was special, but not how or why, but hopefully they could after Leo and his siblings learned to talk.

"What about taking turns not being leader," Bruno suggested. Amelia nodded grimly, she didn't choose to, but for the sake of her children she would, or else who knew what might happen? It was decided that Snowball and Amelia would step down and so that Tuesday they did, but not before Snowball made a speech.

"Well it's been nice, but Amelia and I have children to take care of and so we won't come both of us won't come back into for a while, on the first of December we will return, but we won't be in complete leadership until February. Thank you for the loyalty and friendship you've provided us with during our time as leaders, but as of tonight we will no longer be here to lead you. We've chosen someone who we know will consult us when they make their decisions. So I'm hoping you'll treat the new leader with the same respect you gave to me." At this Napoleon came out of the barn and Amelia nodded, they'd chosen Napoleon to be the new leader, because he had apparently changed.

"Yes, it's true that I will be the new leader, but well I'd like you to know that I have in fact changed, and I feel guilty about it. I never wanted that to happen, I only wanted the best for you, I'm sorry that it happened," Napoleon said. Everyone nodded, Amelia and Bruno believed him, so why shouldn't they? Twenty feet away Minimus was speaking to a strange goat named Thomas, Thomas was upset and angry that Napoleon had saved the farm from Pilkington. Mostly because he had been counting on the _foolish, tactless, and clumsy _former leader of Unity Farm coming to him for help, begging and pleading that his assistance was needed.

* * *

"Why isn't he here begging and pleading for my help," Thomas asked. Minimus hung his head in despair, but said nothing, it wasn't his fault Napoleon was back on the wrong path, and it was simply that the lead sow had diligently blocked the path to greatness whether she knew it or not.

"Why aren't you answering the question Minimus," Thomas asked. Minimus gulped at this, how to answer this without getting hurt for his lack of answering?

"Well the explanation is that-," Minimus began.

"No excuses Minimus, by now Napoleon should be forcing the lead sow to start cracking again, I'll be back when the spawn of that idiot former leader turn three months old. If you'll excuse me I have a meeting with Screecher," Thomas said. Thomas left his meeting with Minimus smirking knowing that Minimus was now panicking and attempting to fix things, which Thomas loved. He loved causing those he considered softies pain, after all it was only to toughen them up, right? When he finally arrived to meet with Screecher he met with a pig who was noticeably softer seeming than the last time they had met. In fact now he looked like someone who had a high level of loyalty to Amelia, and as soon as he had noticed this he prepared to take it to his advantage.

* * *

"So how are you faring this evening Thomas," Screecher asked.

"Doing well, considering that Minimus is becoming incompetent," Thomas answered. "What do you think of the new children on the farm?"

"Out of Amelia's children the favorite seems to be the youngest named Leo or Pinkeye, I forget which, and he calls himself both unless his Uncle Pinkeye is around in which case he calls himself Leo. It's rather confusing really, but he's a good piglet. Amelia's daughter Luna is quite bright; they've also said that she looks almost exactly like her mother with the intelligence and determination of her mother as well. The rest of them aren't very noticeable when compared to Luna and Leo so it's not like they're memorable or anything. Hermes' child Victoria seems to have potential, and she's quite assertive and knowledgeable for someone of her age, there aren't any other children of interest at the moment," Screecher replied.

After their meeting Screecher was in the orchard thinking about the meeting. Screecher looked down grimly, why was he doing this? Oh yes, now he remembered, it was because Thomas had promised not to hurt his brother Squealer or Squealer's family if Screecher agreed to work with him. The only thing was that well, Thomas had asked him to massacre most of Amelia's second litter, all but Luna and Leo in order to stop Thomas from leveling the farm. However Screecher was told to tell Amelia that Luna had died as well, but it would probably be one of the most painful things he'd ever have to do. It would cost him a lot, the trust and love of his family more than anything, and when he'd just earned it back too. Twelve feet away where Snowball, Leo, and Amelia were discussing the goat that had frightened Leo and what they could do about him.

* * *

"He was terrifying, he called me names, and he said I was irrational and a disgrace to farm animals everywhere, he even threatened to turn me into _ham_," Leo said. Snowball shook his head, how could someone treat a small child that way, it was disgraceful that someone could terrify a small, innocent child and not even care.

"Now I know we're all upset and hurt by this, but this can't be solved with violence. If we do solve it with violence then it'll set a horrible example for Leo and hurt the reputation of Unity Farm and no one will want to do business with us. The best thing to do would be to help Leo avoid him next time and make sure everyone knows he frightened Leo so that they can keep him away from Leo," Amelia said. Amelia's idea sounded like one Bruno would've had, and in fact Bruno had helped her come up with it, who knew it would end up sounding so much like it was his idea?

"You're right, as soon as the working day is over we'll call a meeting and discuss this with the rest of the farm for ideas on how to help the other children of the farm avoid his hurtful comments," Snowball replied. Leo smiled; it was so nice to have parents who loved him enough to call a meeting and a plan just because someone had made him feel bad. He certainly hoped when he was older his parents kept loving him that much so he could really know without a doubt in his young mind that his parents loved him.

A/N: The names of all of Amelia's children in birth order were: Luna, Aaron, Hestia, Rhiannon, Persephone, Emmanuel, Raymond, Solomon, and Leo.


	12. Napoleon, His Leadership, & His Healing

**A/N: Well it's been almost three weeks _and_ I start school tomorrow. Updates will probably slow down, but I'll try my best to give you at least one update a month. At that rate I'll have it finished by December. Maybe it'll even be posted on Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't write Animal Farm George Orwell did, nor did I write Snowball's Chance John Reed did that. Therefore by default I don't own Thomas or Dominicus. I do however own quite a few characters in this story.**

**Update Date: Sunday August 22nd, 2010.  
Re-Update Date: Tuesday August 31st, 2010**

_Chapter Twelve  
__Napoleon, His Leadership, and His Healing_

More time passed and one day Napoleon decided to change a few things, he was keeping the family focus of Snowball's time as leader, but was changing the workweek from a five day workweek to a four-and-a-half day workweek. Which could now be managed as they had succeeded in building the waterwheel Amelia had come up with a while ago, it had taken a while, but after studying how they could make it effective and help it withstand higher winds, they had decided that they were ready. If someone broke a commandment they were warned once, but then they received five days of work that week, then six days of work a week. They would continue to work a six day workweek until they apologized for their actions, and everyone would accept the apology and they would go back to having a four-and-a-half day workweek. Over all it could be said things were better in a different way, Napoleon even had better leadership skills.

"So how does everyone like Napoleon's leadership so far," Amelia asked.

"Well I was a bit doubtful about it at first, but I think its improved from what it was before by quite a bit, at least this time we _know_ for sure that he's not going to decide to kill anyone just because he can," Pandora replied.

"Hermes what's your input," Snowball asked.

"I agree with Pandora, I think Napoleon truly has changed. He certainly cares for us more than he did before he changed, Leo and Bruno both trust him and so I believe he can be trusted," Hermes replied.

"Leo uses his stomach to help him identify the trustworthy from the untrustworthy, how does that prove anything," Walter asked.

"We don't know as of yet, but we've noticed he's almost never wrong, on the day he met the goat that bullied him Leo's stomach began to pain him," Athena said.

"What would you know you're just a woodland creature," Walter said.

"Walter if you're going to continue being prejudiced would you please leave," Amelia asked. "Thank you."

"I suggest leaving before things get any worse," Hermes said. At that Walter rolled his eyes and left, and Annelise glared as Walter walked away. As soon as Walter left Moses came flying toward the area shouting "Napoleon is dying, Napoleon is dying." Snowball and Amelia's faces fell as soon as they heard the news, why did it have to happen now of all times?

"Well, we need to work on how to fix this, does anyone have any suggestions," Athena asked.

"I believe there is a doctor on Foxwood who can be of assistance," Hermes said.

"Hermes is right, there is in fact a doctor on Foxwood who just came from Pinchfield last week," Lewis confirmed.

"While you're there I suggest asking him to help with Leo's foot issue because he's been limping a bit lately," Ramona suggested.

"All right, we'll have to hurry though, Hermes you know what to do," Snowball said. Hermes nodded and flew to Foxwood to deliver the message; time was running out to find out what was wrong with Napoleon. As soon as the next day the appointment was made but there was a problem, Napoleon could no longer walk.

"I'll go tell them Napoleon can't walk anymore," Lewis said.

"Don't bother Lewis I heard that Napoleon couldn't walk," a goat said.

"What do you believe he has Asa," Lewis asked.

"It's too early to tell as I haven't seen him yet, but it sounds as though he's been affected by a poison of some kind," Asa said. When Asa finished his sentence Napoleon was brought in by a wheelbarrow since he couldn't walk and such.

"Water poison I should've known, for some reason he doesn't mind drinking water though," Amelia said.

"It's not contagious so we can still be around him," Athena added.

"How do the two of you know that," Asa asked.

"My mother was a Robinson Farm pig, and Athena's mother was alive during the water poison infestation spree," Amelia explained.

"So you know what the fastest cure is then," Asa asked. Both Amelia and Athena nodded, they knew, and luckily enough it would only take two weeks.

"Well what is it," Asa yelled. Amelia shrank back at that, apparently yelling reminded her of when everyone was yelling and asking what had happened the day Pilkington came to trade, and of when her father yelled at her.

"Asa this is the daughter of Athena, I'd believe you would have a little more respect for someone who saved your life," Hermes said.

"Before you open your mouth again I'd just like you to know that Snowball already dislikes you for how you spoke to Amelia, do you really want to make things worse," Bruno added.

"No I don't want to make things worse and I shouldn't have spoken to her the way I did," Asa said. Snowball nodded, he'd heard from Leo that Asa could in fact be trusted, and somewhat surprisingly he was right.

"We should get started with the sixty-four ounces of uninfected water in order to delay the rest of the symptoms by two weeks," Amelia said. Then as Amelia continued to say the rest of the two-week-cure Asa wrote it down, who would've thought that part of the two week cure was pure, uninfected _water_.

"Napoleon I understand you may not exactly want to drink water right now but in order to avoid coughing up blood and killing your own family as well as losing your ability to speak then you'll need to drink water," Asa said. Napoleon nodded and opened his mouth ready to drink water, he didn't want to, but if it was for his family, he'd do it. It would be better for him in the end as well, but he knew now that the health of his family _if_ he was cured would definitely be more important to him. The two weeks came and went and Napoleon's condition rapidly improved, on the last day of the two-week-cure Napoleon definitely felt better than he had in a long time. He hadn't felt that good since he started to drink alcohol which caused him to decide, perhaps it was better that he couldn't drink alcoholic beverages during the two week treatment, and that he might just decide to stop drinking any and all alcoholic beverages all together.

"I have to say, maybe it's better that I can't drink anything alcoholic or smoke tobacco, besides I can't exactly walk around setting a bad example for Leo now can I," Napoleon asked. Amelia shook her head and smiled, Napoleon was back, and hopefully this time he would stay back. Hopefully now that Napoleon was healing things would be better, happier, now he could take his place as leader again, there was just one problem though.

"I don't think I want to be leader anymore, it's too much pressure for me," Napoleon said. "Not to mention if the Water poison condition comes back I'll probably have a tough time keeping things under control."

"All right, but you'll need to officially step down or else someone might think that I'm making it up and such," Amelia added. Napoleon understood, he'd be afraid of the same thing if it was Snowball or Amelia in his position, though he wouldn't wish it upon them for anything. In fact later that day he did step down, after all he couldn't just let Amelia be hated because of his laziness.

"Well I have to say I've enjoyed my time as leader, but I'd like to make sure that if the Water poison sickness returns that I don't hurt anyone because of it. Thank you for helping me change and grow and be alive right now, I wouldn't be where I am today without each and every one of you," Napoleon said. "I've nearly decided who shall take my place, and so I've decided that for the time being a pig named Dominicus should be the new leader. None of you really know him all that well, but apparently he's Pinkeye's uncle, Pinkeye remembers him and Bruno, Leo, and Amelia have decided that he seems to be a good choice for leader. So until I decide try to treat him as you would any new leader, with respect, thank you for listening everyone and goodnight." The new pig Dominicus was walking towards the platform, how good of a leader would he be? He had the support of Bruno, Leo, and Amelia so they should trust him, shouldn't they?

"Hello everyone, I apologize for my lateness, but I hope that doesn't mean that your trust in me will be hindered by my lateness. First impressions are important after all, I'm grateful for the support of my family both biological and otherwise. This seems like the perfect place to raise a group of small children and personally I'd like to keep it that way, don't you," Dominicus asked. "In any case I hope we can all get along well and enjoy life with each other, I look forward to being leader, but I am nervous in case any of you are wondering." So far Dominicus was pleased, there were no signs that anyone hated him, it looked like he would have friends already. Something which made Dominicus very happy, he could make a fresh start here, be who he really was and all that.

On Christmas morning everyone was enjoying the warm mash that was made especially for them, Hermes notified everyone that Dominicus and Napoleon were missing. However later on that day something more strange and even worse happened, the fact that it happened on the anniversary of a Amelia's mother made it that much worse.

**A/N: Well, what did you think?**


	13. Screecher's Takeover

**A/N: Is anyone curious as to what happened later on that day? Well you're about to find out at the beginning of this mass update, there's at least two more chapters after this. I'm doing this in celebration of the fact that as far as I'm concerned I am _done_ with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't write Animal Farm by George Orwell or Snowball's Chance by John Reed as such it can reasonably be assumed that I do not on Brutus, Thomas, or Dominicus.**

**Update Date: Tuesday August 31st, 2010.**

_Chapter Thirteen  
__Screecher's Takeover_

"Are the victims chosen yet," Thomas asked.

"I thought you only wanted me to kill seven of Amelia's second litter of nine," Screecher replied. Thomas glared at Screecher how dare the _gutless_, _idiotic_, _softie_ not know what he was planning!

"It isn't as if it's my fault, and besides it's Christmas why do you want me to kill someone on Christmas," Screecher asked.

"Because if you don't I'll kill Amelia and the rest of this farm with just a few words, and this little experiment will be over for _good_," Thomas replied.

"You wouldn't dare," Screecher said.

"Wouldn't I," Thomas threatened.

"All right, all right, I'll do it, Snowball and Amelia will hate me when I do though," Screecher replied.

"My dear Screecher that's the idea," Thomas said laughing at the look on Screecher's face. Late that night there were only ten animals awake, Amelia's second litter and Screecher, and Screecher hated what he was about to do, but he had to explain it.

"The nine of you are here because your deaths will save the lives off those on this farm; I can't tell you how many lives each of yours will be worth. I apologize for having to do this but tonight I'm going to have to kill you. Your deaths will be as painless as possible, I promise you that much," Screecher said. One by one seven of them died as painlessly as possible when it came time for Leo's "turn" though he asked something that changed Screecher's mind about killing him.

"This death thing, it won't hurt will it? Because if it will I don't want to die this way, it'll hurt my mommy to know that I'm gone, but it'll hurt her even more if I die in pain. So please I don't want my death to hurt because if it does then my mommy will cry even more and I do not like it when my mommy cries," Leo said. When he said it though, it was so innocent, so pure and gentle, but it didn't even seem like he was afraid of dying. Could he really deprive the world of this pure, innocent little soul? The more he thought about it the more he knew the answer was no, he couldn't kill a child as innocent as this.

"Thomas is probably going to be furious with me for doing this, but I can't kill you. Go, go and join your mummy and daddy in sleeping," Screecher said.

"I know you might get upset with me," Leo said. "But I'm wondering why are you doing this?"

"There's a very mean goat, named Thomas it's the one who picked on you, remember him? Anyway he threatened to kill your mother and everyone else on this farm if I didn't kill your siblings, I asked you if you wanted to do this because I wanted to make sure that I had your permission when I did do it," Screecher explained.

"Well that's certainly somewhat nice of you, but it's incredibly, awfully horrible of him to do that," Leo replied. With that Leo walked away to join his parents in sleeping. The day after Christmas Amelia woke up, only to find that Leo was the only one there. Needless to say she woke up Snowball as soon as possible and she was panicked, she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it. Finally she came to the realization that they weren't on the farm, they were gone, and she wouldn't see them again. Screecher had in fact told her that he was at fault for the loss of her children, but just when he was about to be forced to leave Leo came through for him.

"It's not his fault he did this. The goat who picked on me said that if my mummy didn't lose her children then he would kill my mummy and everyone else on this farm," Leo said. Screecher sighed in relief, he was now more grateful than ever that he had saved Leo's life, Leo was a good kid, and he'd save Screecher, right?

"He killed your siblings Leo," Minimus said.

"No he didn't stop saying that he only did this to save the farm, it's better that seven or eight animals die instead of an entire farm isn't it? Besides they volunteered to die, so he did it with their permission," Leo said. "At least he had the decency to ask them, he didn't just murder them."

"I believe you Leo, no one else might, but I believe you," Amelia said. Leo nodded and smiled, if his mother believed him surely everyone else would, wouldn't they?

"Isn't that sentimental," Minimus said.

"Would you stop that Minimus, this farm has enough troubles without you giving it more of them," Snowball said. As the pigs and others discussed the issue about Screecher, the animals outside wondered. Wondered what was going on, and what the discussing animals were saying. They knew however it ended that their views would have to change, things wouldn't be the same. Finally the meeting ended, and they would get the answer they so desired.

"What's been going on in there Annelise," Victoria asked.

"You'll find out as soon as we figure out the best way to tell anyone without causing anger," Annelise replied. At that their mouths fell open in shock, when was the last time that those associated with Snowball and Amelia hadn't told them what was going on? Oh yes, now they remembered, at a Sunday Meeting. Of course back _then_ things were probably different, they'd had a hint or two from the conversation Annelise had with Bruno, but now they had none. What was so secret that they couldn't know about it? This had to be pretend, this had to be. After all they had nothing to hide, right, _right_? After three hours of waiting Leo, Bruno, Pinkeye, and Annelise called a meeting, but why was it being called?

"We called this meeting because we wanted to inform you that the reason Screecher hasn't left yet is because he won't have to. He won't have to because he was threatened by the goat who bullied Leo," Bruno said. They shook their heads, Bruno was_ lying_, he had to be. He looked nervous, afraid even, afraid of his lie being discovered perhaps?

"The threat was that he would kill my mummy, and the rest of this this farm. My Uncle Bruno is telling the truth, he isn't lying," Leo said. The animals sighed, how dare they, how _dare_ they not believe Bruno? He was speaking the truth, yet they didn't believe him, why? Once they were convinced they agreed that perhaps they should give Screecher a chance, after all Snowball, Amelia, and Leo approved of him so why shouldn't they?

"Thank you for giving me a third chance everyone, I won't disappoint you. It has come to my attention that Snowball and Amelia are planning to give me a chance at being leader for the next thirteen days or so. They'll be monitoring my behavior to see if being leader has changed me at all, if it changed me for the better I'll become the next leader, but they'll still be monitoring by behavior so I don't hurt anyone," Screecher said. He seemed nice enough, as nice as Dominicus at least. The animals wondered though, how long would that last?

**A/N: Well, thoughts anyone?**


	14. Screecher, His Leadership, & His Regrets

**A/N: Well another chapter of the mass update group. What do you think of Screecher so far?**

_Chapter Fourteen  
__Screecher, His Leadership, and His Regrets_

Even two days after his announcement the animals wondered what Screecher's motivation was, did he really mean what he said? Were Snowball and Amelia monitoring him, even now?

"Well I understand there's been some debate about my uncle Screecher's motivation, he only wants what's best for this farm, remember I told you his intentions? He wants us to know that we're a family here, what's so questionable about that," Leo asked. The next day as Leo had suggested Screecher told everyone that he wanted everyone to be able to make their own decisions and get to know each other more to strengthen their bonds and such. Amelia was there supporting him, as was Snowball they were happy with Screecher's motive, a good sign. It was noticed though Snowball seemed slightly upset, why would he be upset? Oh yes now they remembered, Conrad was sitting next to Amelia as well, so it could _conceivably _be jealousy. Bruno was there as well squinting at Conrad, almost as if to see who he really was, and then came the shout of "it's Albert, it's Albert, Albert is pretending to be Conrad" from both Snowball and Bruno. When this was proven to be true Screecher asked for "Conrad" to leave, but knew he wouldn't, and when he didn't Screecher called for "Conrad" to be removed.

"You should've known Amelia, Snowball was upset after all, but he's still acting as if he cares, he doesn't, you aren't needed here. You never were, so why don't you and the rest of the females on this farm leave, for good," Albert taunted. Amelia's face took on a saddened look at Snowball asked for Amelia to come closer to him, he knew any more of Albert's taunting would make Amelia feel miserable, and he couldn't stand to see that happening, not to her, not to Amelia.

"It's all an act Snowball, you know it is, you can try to make me leave, but I'll be back, when that idiot spawn Leo turns three months old," Albert spat. Albert then left, and Amelia sat with Snowball feeling worse than she had in a while. Snowball was with her though so she knew she'd be all right in the end, maybe slightly bruised by Albert's words, but no more then that, Snowball would see to that.

"I won't let that happen again Amelia, I knew, I knew it wasn't Conrad, but… I don't know what happened there, but I know that I won't let it happen again, not if I can help it," Snowball apologized.

"Snowball it isn't your fault," Amelia said.

"Yes it is I know it's my fault, none of the insults Albert told you are true. The truth is you are wanted here, you are needed here, don't leave, please. We need you here, in fact after I was ousted you were probably one of the only ones who gave this farm hope and safety, I shudder to think what would've happened if you weren't here then," Snowball said. Amelia nodded accepting it, she was right and Albert was wrong, she was needed, she was _wanted_.

"Well that was certainly convenient, Screecher says he wants us to work together and a truly spontaneous _demonstration _took place. Of all the luck in the world," Pinkeye pointed out. They all laughed at that, silently thanking Pinkeye for pointing that out, it was strange how Screecher was given a demonstration like that, but it was just a coincidence. Albert was after all someone who hurt Amelia, and they all knew how much Snowball disliked those who hurt Amelia. Then everyone realized things were changing for the better, things were getting as close to paradise as possible. There was laughter and joy as Amelia retold the story of how Bruno was born and what happened after, and because Amelia told a story soon everyone else wanted to as well. Yes Screecher had murdered someone, but he had their approval and he wasn't sure what else to do, who would in his position? After the thirteen days were over the decision as to whether Screecher should be the leader, however Screecher decided to step down on account of the fact that he didn't want to hurt anyone or have someone think he was power thirsty. Screecher didn't regret many things, but he did regret having to murder innocent children, and the fact that when he told Thomas he didn't desire working for him any longer that Thomas would hurt his friends. However when he did, he found out something rather _unexpected_ indeed.

"Oh I already have a new helper, and the best part is he's already on the inside. Come out and show yourself new assistant," Thomas said. With that Minimus stepped out and smiled an evil smile, he was no longer as soft as he once was, and as such he got a pair of dogs to chase Screecher off the farm. Screecher ran towards Langwood Farm hoping that Amelia's brother Jared was there and Jared _was_ there, Screecher ended up collapsing but not before he said "Minimus is working for Thomas now." Things had once been joyous, but would they be with Minimus running things, probably not. Later on when Screecher awoke he was questioned about what he had said.

"What," Jared asked.

"The goat that bullied Leo has Minimus working for him now," Screecher replied.

"Well we're going to need help to take care of this," Jared said.

"NO! Thomas will murder the entire farm if you do that, Snowball, Amelia, Leo. Everyone, don't do it, any survivors if there are any will become laughing stocks all over the world," Screecher said. Seeing the desperation in Screecher's face Jared decided it was better for them to back off, for now at least.

"What should we do then," Jared said.

"Let Amelia and the others take care of it, they'll figure something out, if anyone else interferes he _will _notice," Screecher replied. Jared gulped; Amelia and the others would figure something out, as long as they had support.

**A/N: I won't make you review, but it would be nice.**


	15. Minimus and the New Commandment

**A/N: Enjoying the mass update so far? I hope so, I promised myself that I wouldn't go to sleep until I did the mass update. There's only one more chapter in this story, but there's a surprise waiting at the end of it.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't write Animal Farm by George Orwell or Snowball's Chance by John Reed therefore by default I don't own Brutus, Thomas, or Dominicus.**

**Update Date: Tuesday August 31st, 2010.**

_Chapter Fifteen  
__Minimus and the New Commandment_

With Screecher now off the farm and no one as leader Minimus did one thing he had wanted to do for a while: get Snowball off of the farm. He'd told Snowball that if he didn't leave the lives of his family were at stake but he was still soft, and so he said he'd allow Snowball back in a month, _if _he physically stayed away from Amelia for that long. Knowing this Snowball said goodbye to Amelia, and it hurt him, but it was so she could live so that thankfully dulled the pain.

"Amelia I have to go, I'll be in the village, Hermes knows where I'll be, and I'll contact you just as soon as I can. I'm sorry, but it's either this or someone ends up getting hurt," Snowball said. Amelia nodded and cried, but she knew he'd be back in a month, so she wasn't as hurt as she could have been, but that didn't mean that the pain wasn't there. With that Snowball left and there was almost no one to stop Minimus in his reign of terror. The day after Snowball left the ten commandments were _gone_ it was as if they no longer existed, and replacing it was a single commandment reading "_Most animals are equalish…_" Amelia wanted to shout, to say something, but she knew that would mean she would be taken from her friends as well and they would have no one to protect them. It almost seemed as if Minimus was taunting her saying "_What's wrong Amelia, afraid to stand up for everyone?_" In fact he kept on calling her names when no one _important_ was looking, and neither she nor they could do anything about it.

"Sweet, innocent, helpless, little Amelia, I'm the master now," Minimus taunted. "Is the little baby going to cry, I'll take care of that." Amelia stood defiant and angry, why was he doing this? Was this her Uncle Minimus' idea of a joke? It didn't make any sense, usually he wasn't like this. Amelia conversed with everyone from Jared to Squealer in order to decide what was causing it; little did she know that there was something _else_ that was making him act that way.

"What could be causing his behavior, the possibilities range from Water poison to a change in personality," Amelia said. Everyone at the meeting on Langwood didn't know either, as he didn't seem to have had a case of Water poison and he didn't have any scars or many signs of physical reasons for the change.

"We don't know Amelia, we're as clueless as you are, but I think we can all agree that it reminds us of Napoleon before he changed his personality for the better, correct," Jared replied.

"I agree, we need to do something if possible," Hermes concurred. A vote was taken and the vote was unanimous, if they could do something, they would do it, it was their job to help their fellow animals, and they weren't about to fail at it now.

"I heard Minimus is planning to have me made Next Leader, I honestly don't think I'd like to be Next Leader for him, for Snowball I'd be all to happy to do something like that," Pinkeye said.

"Speaking of Snowball how do you think he's doing," Amelia asked.

"I believe he's doing well, knowing him he probably went to go start more revolutions out in the village," Bruno remarked.

"You're right, that _does_ sound like something he would do," Amelia said. Meanwhile Minimus was at Unity farm "fixing" the sign.

"This isn't Unity Farm, this is the Manor Farm, and as soon as I advertise enough there will be humans coming everyday. Not only that on sporting festival days they'll have to say 'Manor Farm forever, I pledge my meat and leather," Minimus said as he repainted the sign. "It'll be perfect, they won't have any choice."

"Minimus, who's your choice for Next Leader," Quinn the pig asked.

"I haven't decided yet Quinn, now go away, fall in a hole, something," Minimus replied. Quinn frowned, how dare Minimus speak to her that way? Didn't he know she was the leader of Pinchfield? As Quinn left the farm she was hatching a plan, Minimus would never see it coming. Minimus however still didn't know she was planning and decided to give Pinkeye water but not just any water, it was water infected with the Water poison virus.

"Once I give him this, Pinkeye will never want to associate himself with _her _ever again," Minimus said. "Of course Amelia will be hurt, and I'll feel bad about it, but I'll figure something out, I am the brother of Old Major after all."

"I apologize for asking this, but how will this make Pinkeye want to be Next Leader for you," Winston the rat asked.

"I haven't figured it out yet, now beat it you filthy rat, I have no further use for you," Minimus spat. Winston now angry left for Langwood Farm hoping the meeting hadn't ended yet, he had to warn Amelia of Minimus' plan, or else things could become even worse than they were now. When an out of breath Winston reached Langwood he ran to a somewhat small barn, the meeting area, in order to deliver the warning.

"Amelia, everyone, Minimus is planning to give Pinkeye water with the Water poison virus," Winston panted.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to tell Minimus I'd like to be Next Leader, Bruno do you think you and Squealer can come help me convince him that it would be better to have me be Next Leader as myself," Pinkeye said. Bruno and Squealer nodded, and so Bruno, Squealer, and the rest of the "Manor Farm" headed back in order to avoid trouble. After speaking to Bruno and Squealer Minimus had finally come to a decision for who should be come leader, but who would it be?

**A/N:Any thoughts on who the next leader will be? Well, you won't have to wonder for long because there is one more chapter in this mass update. I hope you enjoy it.**


	16. Pinkeye Becomes Next Leader

**A/N: Well this is the last _official_ chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy the last chapter, even though it's really short. I put fin because I wanted to put The End, but I also wanted to put it with class, you'll see how I worked it out.**

_Chapter Sixteen  
__Pinkeye Becomes Next Leader_

"Well after various debates and conversations I have come to my decision," Minimus said.

"Would you refrain from stalling and simply announce the Next Leader, I have other things that need doing," Beatrice shouted.

"Such as," Minimus asked. Beatrice _almost_ rolled her eyes; he wasn't her father, or her adoptive father for that matter, why should he care? Oh yes, now she remembered, he was her great uncle, a misnomer in his case.

"Anyway as I was saying I have made my decision the next leader shall be Pinkeye," Minimus announced. When Pinkeye had reached the platform he only had one question which was "must I be Next Leader?"

"Would you like for your mother and everyone else here to get hurt by your _Great Uncle_ Minimus," Bruno asked.

"No, and wouldn't that be-," Pinkeye began. Bruno shook his head, not here, not now, telling everyone he was somewhat considered Amelia's son would probably only result in disaster. Only later was Pinkeye told something that didn't make being Next Leader a completely horrible job.

"Being Next Leader would mean you'd have the opportunity to spend time with baby animals, one of them being your brother," Minimus said.

"I think he's trying to bribe you into doing it," Leo said.

"Thank you for the warning Leo, but this means we get to spend a lot of time with baby animals," Pinkeye pointed out. Hearing that made Leo excited, maybe he'd get to make friends, maybe he'd be able to find his father! Upon seeing the excitement in Leo's face Pinkeye couldn't say no, it would crush poor little Leo's happiness.

"I'll take it, but Leo has to be able to come with me if he chooses to and is able to get permission for it," Pinkeye said. Minimus nodded, he was happy to comply with that request, and a few more after it, all in all he simply glad that he had a Next Leader who had such a close connection to Amelia. Although he had to get started on the plans for Pinkeye's future and before he could become Leader he'd need to take Leadership classes with Leo to learn how to be a good leader. These classes would include things like how to act calm even when you furious, the importance of acting benevolently, and how to have tolerance about various things from differences in beliefs to differences in behavior. However things weren't entirely good and cheery, as was later shown by the fact that Brutus the Top Dog defected from Amelia's side to Minimus' He wasn't a complete idiot, he knew the chances of Snowball coming back were indeed low and so he defected, Snowball wouldn't miss him, he was gone after all. The day Amelia discovered this was the night quite a few things changed, the absence of Snowball for instance. But Snowball's return is another story and as such we must finish this one before knowledge can be given of Snowball's return and what followed.

"Brutus go and get Pinkeye here, I don't care if he wants to or not," Minimus said. Brutus nodded, so the leader requested so it would be done.

"Brutus can you please not do that, I'd like for Pinkeye to come by free will not by force," Amelia asked. Brutus stopped for a moment and considered, could he really ignore a request from Amelia herself?

"Ignore her Brutus, she doesn't matter at the moment," Minimus said. Brutus complied and walked away but not before hearing the words of sad and betrayed Amelia.

"I somewhat expected this from the others, but you too Brutus," Amelia asked. Brutus nodded, Minimus said Amelia didn't matter at the moment, and she didn't, not to him, or at least she didn't matter _anymore_. As Brutus walked away Amelia went toward her safe place, the place where she went in times of disappointment and sadness, but in times of peace and joy. There as always stood the proud and loyal Cherry Plum trees finally showing their small, white flowers, it gave her some hope. It wasn't over for her, and wouldn't be, not for a while, but as you've been previously informed that my friends is another story for another time. However perhaps later you can be shown the first chapters of the other parts of the trilogy, just a little taste of what is to come, until then my friends.

_Fin_

**A/N: Well what are your thoughts on the final chapter? What was your favorite part of the story, and what was your least favorite? I want to know what I can do if anything to make the next story better which is also why I'm giving you a chance to express the story you'd like for me to do next. I hope you like the story, and I hope you like the next ones too.**


	17. Amelia's Early Childhood

**A/N: As promised this is the first chapter of The Truth About Animal Farm, I've noticed that no one has read chapters Thirteen through Fifteen. That hurt my feelings, but please read them, I'd like some feedback. The first chapter of The Return of Snowball is up next, and if the first chapters of either one changes the changes will happen to these as well. I plan on having interviews to split the three parts of The Truth About Animal Farm but for that story it'll be more like Amelia's the one posting it then me to give it an even more personal feeling.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a fifteen year old girl who's writing a trilogy of Animal Farm fanfiction stories not a British author named George Orwell who wrote the original book Animal Farm.**

**Update Date: September 12th, 2010.**

_Chapter One  
__Amelia's Early Childhood_

So you think you know the real story of Animal Farm? Unless you're an animal that was here when it happened or heard abut from someone who was, you don't. You may wonder who I am, well let's just say you haven't heard of me because Orwell didn't want you to. My name is Amelia and I'm an upset sow because I was never not once mentioned in Animal Farm neither was my brother Bruno. The point is you haven't heard of us from us, but you will soon; I'll make sure of that. The story starts back in my childhood on the day I met Snowball, hopefully then you'll understand why we're friends.

Snowball stepped out of his holding place terrified, nervous, and rather small, so small in fact that from what I'd seen there were only a few smaller ones.

"Hello I'm Amelia," I introduced myself.

"I'm Snowball, it's a pleasure to meet you Amelia," Snowball said.

"Well Snowball welcome to Manor Farm, I'd like to show you around but I'm a bit busy at the moment helping my father with a speech, though if you'd like to meet him you can come with me," I said.

"All right then," came Snowball's nervous reply. So we headed off, but after a while I got slightly tired and so we stopped, you see I have a semi-inherited breathing condition and well… When we got to my sanctuary I sat down on the grass near the fence that protected it and me from the rest of the farm. I was safe, I was home, and feeling like that only made me trust Snowball that much more because he like Squealer and Jessie and my other rare true friends he didn't say anything he just sat there. Neither of us said anything until Snowball finally brought up the courage to break the silence.

"On the other side of the fence this type of quiet would have been unnerving but here it just feels right, safe. You don't really bring a lot of animals here do you," Snowball asked.

"Before my mother died I would, the animals our age liked me because of who I was back then and I'd tell them what I wanted, and what I felt like I needed in life. After she died on Christmas I was never the same really, I couldn't stand the submissive sows that lived here on the farm. I wanted to become someone worth remembering, someone special, no one remembers my mother's goodness anymore. She died a month ago and no one's really mourning with their whole heart except for me. I don't want my life to end that way, I want to go on living even after my death to have someone remember me other than my close friends mourn for me when I'm gone. Being female doesn't make it easy to do, but I'll do it. One way or another I will be remembered I don't know how long it'll take, but I will be remembered," I said.

Snowball smiled and nodded, and then I thought that maybe just maybe he'd help me with that. We sat there for another three minutes and then we left we had to, Albert came along. For those of you who don't already know this Albert was a jerk, in fact he was such a jerk most of the female pigs already knew he was a jerk by the time they grew up. Therefore they started tell their fellow females that he was a jerk on and on it went until finally my father decided something had to be done and so he pawned off one of his own daughters to be Albert's mate hoping maybe Albert wouldn't kill them and he would change for the better. You know what, I think I'll skip the rest of what I had planned and let you see for yourself.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little brat and her _friend_," Albert said. Snowball became angry, at the time I wasn't really sure why he was upset, but some time ago I was able to find out he was more upset that Albert had insulted me more than anything else. A bit odd seeing as he had only just met me, but not as odd as I had first thought. As I had just confessed to him one of my biggest dreams which was to be remembered so that my mother would be remembered as a result.

"Who do you think you are, talking to Amelia like that, and in the area where her mother died as well," Snowball said. "Have you no shame?"

"Not in the least," Albert replied, smirking. At this Snowball glared at Albert, something which thankfully caused Albert to back off a bit. Having taken a rest we departed for the large barn, also known as the barn where my father made most of his speeches. Something was wrong though, I knew it, something had _changed_ in the time that I had been gone.

"Where have you been," my father shouted. "Do you know how many times I've sent out a search party, where have you been?"

"I happen to have a semi-inherited breathing condition, and it's quite a walk from here to the main gates remember, _father_," I snapped.

"Well that's no excuse you were supposed to be here twelve minutes ago," my father snapped back.

"We ran into Albert, it isn't my fault he hates me," I shouted.

"If you'd made friends with him like I told you to then you wouldn't have had that problem, now would you," my father shouted at me. At that instant I shrank back, I hated being yelled at, especially when it was someone I cared about that was doing the yelling. Suddenly I remembered how my mother refused to yell at me saying it would cause too much damage to my young and sensitive mind. _Maybe that can help me now_, I thought, _maybe_.

"Why are you yelling at me, my mother never yelled at me," I pointed out.

"Your mother was too soft with you, which is why I refused to give you food for her on Christmas. She was raising you to be too much of a brat," Albert said. Snowball got angry, and for those of you who know him personally you know how quickly his fuse can blow after it's been lit.

"Enough of this, what makes either of you think you're qualified to tell Amelia how to run her life," Snowball asked. "Honestly with the way you're treating her and the way I've seen Amelia act if anyone should be telling anyone how to run their life it should be Amelia telling you two daft fools telling you how to run them not you telling her."

"I quite agree Snowball it should truly be Amelia guiding them not them _attempting_ to guide her," Hermes said.

"How do you know my name," I asked. At the time I thought he looked familiar, and he was indeed familiar, soon I remembered, he'd been there when I first learned to walk.

"I was there when you first learned to walk; you have no idea how proud I was of you that day. Only four days old and you were already walking," Hermes said proudly.

"Need you remind me of that day," my father asked upset.

"Amelia your father is still a bit upset about the fact that I helped your mother choose your name," Hermes said. Later on after Snowball, Hermes, and I had made our exit Snowball had a question for me.

"I was just wondering if you were able to choose your father who would you choose," Snowball asked.

"Right now I'd have to say Hermes," I answered. Snowball smiled and nodded, I wasn't aware of it at the time, but he'd known Hermes for quite a while, since a few days before his arrival at least. The next day Snowball and Squealer met, Squealer was a bit jealous at first, but thankfully with time that went away.

"So you're Snowball then," Squealer asked.

"Yes I am, why," Snowball asked. At that mind Albert came toward us, and I stepped toward Snowball somehow knowing he wouldn't let me get hurt. Squealer glared Snowball, only later did I realize that he glared at Snowball because he was jealous of the fact that I considered him my protector. As well as the fact that I considered Snowball my protector as soon as a day after his arrival which had yet to happen with him. I felt horrible, one of my best friends was hostile towards the other, and it was my fault. Thinking about this more and more made me sad; it was my fault, just like the death of my mother. It was my entire fault, all my fault, all my fault.

"What's the matter little baby, scared," Albert taunted. When Albert said this no one expected what happened next, my friend Jessie the dog knocked Albert off his feet, and for me too!

"Back off Albert," Jessie growled.

"So you managed to get a mangy mutt to help you, how'd you manage that," Albert asked as he got up. Having heard this I knew I had to do something; I couldn't just let my best friend's self-confidence crash and burn after all.

"Don't listen to him Jessie, you are not a mutt," I shouted. Jessie nodded and we smiled, it was nice to know we had such good friends. Neither of us knew it at the time, but Albert was friends with a dog as well, our adversary er… semi-enemy.

"Hello sister, _and fools," Bluebell said._

"Amelia isn't a fool, neither are the rest of my friends," Jessie said.

"You actually have friends," Bluebell scoffed. "Friends are merely enemies that haven't hurt you yet. You're such an idiot for believing someone actually wants you around, you _will_ realize that either now or later."

"Jessie I want you around, you're one of my best friends, I only have three or four friends now, please don't make me lose another," I cried. Jessie looked at me and gave me the "can we talk?" signal, which was one loud, clear bark or oink followed by a leaving of the area. I followed, but not before telling my friends that I would have to have a conversation with Jessie. They got the message and did their best to give us privacy as much privacy as possible, and so Jessie and I were able to have a conversation without worry; they're such good friends, aren't they?

"You're not going to leave are you," I asked. Upon seeing the look on her face I decided to add "I just really don't want you to leave the farm."

"No, I'm not leaving, I just wish that Bluebell were nicer, I mean with a name like Bluebell you'd expect just a bit more kindness from her," Jessie said. I nodded, I understood the feeling, after all my own sister didn't like me, just like Jessie's sister Bluebell my sister couldn't seem to understand what intrigue I found in being kind and benevolent. That reason was one of the things that spared her from the possibility of having Albert as a mate, it was the kind and benevolent ones that were taken. In fact if one didn't know any better they would think my father was working with Albert because of some kind of a deal.

"Our friends are probably worried now, we should head back," I said. Jessie nodded and we headed off, later Squealer, Snowball, and I became a trio of pigs. Sadly Snowball and I would be remembered as heroes while Squealer would only be remembered as an acquaintance, fate can be cruel, can't it? Wait I just remembered a funny incident that happened the day Bruno was born and after he was officially born. I'll let you read it and decide whether it's funny or not, but I happen to think it's a bit funny.

"He's so small, are babies supposed to be that small," Snowball asked. For what it's worth at the time Bruno was pretty small, and we were somewhat large for pigs our age.

"He's a baby, besides he's the smallest of the litter and his mother said most pigs in her family were born small," I said.

"Well anyway, what do you think he'll be like," Squealer asked.

"I have no idea, but I hope he's nice," I replied.

"Oh don't worry, with a sister like you he will be," Snowball said turning pink soon after he said it. After remembering that it's possible Snowball was actually starting to love me like he does now. Snowball told me he thought I would probably get angry, but his fears remained that, just fears, I wonder will he think that if he says it now? What he said was really nice, and it certainly wasn't what I was used to hearing if you get the point. This next part you'll read is where it stops being funny and turns sour, hopefully it'll aid you in seeing that my father was not the nicest to me.

"What are you doing awake so late," my father asked,

"The sun just set, it's not that late," I replied.

"Exactly you need to be asleep for when I make the announcement," my father said.

"What announcement," I asked.

"Are you this thick Amelia, honestly I told you what the announcement was last night, you should've been listening," my father shouted.

"I was asleep, I wasn't even aware you saying anything," I said, defending myself,

"Well you should've been awake," my father shouted. Upon hearing that I felt horrible, I wanted to cry, it wasn't my fault I was asleep. How could he be this cruel to me, especially since there was a small child in the area? Having heard enough of my father's shouts I looked to my friends for support, when I looked at Snowball his nostrils were flaring like they do when he's angry, and when I looked at Squealer was only glaring.

"I've only been here two days and already this farm is one of the best places I've ever been there are only two things that make this a bad area to be. The fact that your daughter can't seem to win your praise no matter how hard she tries, and you don't dare tell me she isn't trying her hardest, the second thing is that Albert seems determined to destroy Amelia's happiness and you won't do anything about it. Honestly I don't blame Amelia for wanting a better environment," Snowball shouted. He was panting now, tired from all that shouting, but his point remained, he wanted me to be happy. I guess that was my mother's way of telling me "you _are_ loved Amelia." It's too bad my mother couldn't actually see it, she would've loved seeing that, I'm sure. Eventually my father left us alone and we didn't have to worry anymore

"It's getting a bit late, we should probably go to sleep," Squealer said. Snowball and I agreed and headed over to the sty to get some sleep, Snowball and I slept next to each other, officially marking our friendship, well next you'll find out which of his daughters my father sacrificed to Albert and I have to tell you, I'm not looking forward to it.

**A/N: Well it may not be as good as George Orwell's novel, but it has a lot of heart, specifically mine.**


	18. Out With the Old and In With the New

_Chapter One_

_Out With the Old and In With the New_

"Are you sure this is where they are now," I asked.

"Yes this is the place," my 'friend' Thomas shouted.

"All right then, there's no need to be so rude about it," I said. Honestly even if he had lead me back home there was no excuse for him being rude.

"Snowball's back," Moses called.

"If there's going to be any announcement of my return I'd like to do it myself thank you very much," I said.

"Fine, traitor," Moses said. "Norma, Snowball's here."

"Everyone, Leo, Pinkeye, Bruno, Snowball's here, come out and see him," Norma the cat called to the largest barn.

"Why are you being so rude," Norma asked. I stepped back a bit, why were they being so cruel to me? I'd never done anything bad to her, had I? I had to find out what was going on, if only for the emotional safety of me and my family.

"Where's Amelia," I asked.

"Not here, she's at the Leaders Meeting," Norma said.

"I'm going to Langwood Farm," I said. Thomas glared at me, he didn't understand, he didn't have a family to take care of and worry about like I did. I couldn't afford to make an enemy, not with a family to protect and care for.

"Why, only the fools go to Langwood, and even then only if they're in desperate need of assistance," Thomas said. I have to admit, hearing that angered me, since after all Amelia occasionally went to visit the leader of Langwood who was strangely enough her brother Jared.

"If you go they're going to die," Thomas said.

"No, they can't die, not now, not when I just got back," I said. After I said that some of the guard dogs came barking, why were they barking? Was I considered a traitor again?

"What are you doing here traitor," Paris the dog asked. Well that answered that question, but how to have them let me through, I had a family to see, and I was going to see them. It seemed that I would have to use a tactic I didn't use very often, emotional intimidation. It involved the fact that I had a group of dogs, some of the most vicious dogs I'd ever seen, dogs that would feed these dogs to their children for breakfast.

"You know I know a group of dogs who have gone against cougars, bears, quite frankly those dogs would feed you dogs to their children for breakfast. I don't think you'd like to go against them, now would you," I asked. They went away whimpering and I felt ashamed of myself, how could I do that to them? Amelia would be disappointed in me, I knew it, and I wondered how would I be able to face her when that time came?

"Forget Amelia," Thomas said. I stepped back in shock, how could I forget Amelia? I couldn't, not after going an entire month without seeing her.

"I can't forget Amelia, if I do I forget how she changed me, why I love her, why I yell at someone when they interrupt her," I replied.

"You're too in love with her," Thomas said. I went back again, I wasn't too in love with her, she was my best friend, my guide, the reason I was the way I was.

"No, I am not too in love with her Thomas," I said. "You don't know what it's like having a family to take care of, I don't need any more enemies, but if you keep insulting Amelia like that then I'll have another enemy." At that I ran towards the main barn, I couldn't wait to see everyone's reaction when they found out I had returned.

"I'm back everyone," I said. When I looked to the right I saw Amelia, Bruno, Pinkeye, and the rest of my family and friends sitting there, I couldn't have been happier to see them.

"Snowball you're back," Amelia said.

"Where were you," my son Leo asked.

"I was helping other animals who aren't as lucky as us," I replied.

"Well that was nice of you," Leo said.

"Thank you, but don't you think you should be asleep right now," I asked.

"You're welcome, and you're right, I'm sorry I'm staying up so late," Leo apologized. "I'm a bad baby! Do you think you could ever forgive me?" Amelia and I both nodded, he was just a small child after all, and it wasn't his fault.

"Thank you for your kindness, I'll do better tomorrow, I promise," Leo said.

"You're welcome, but it's Monday, I thought you were taking leadership classes," I said.

"I am, but Uncle Minimus made them start earlier and now I might be late tomorrow," Leo said, nervous.

"I'll be sure to talk to Jared about it as soon as possible," Hermes said.

"Oh good, so I won't be late tomorrow," Leo said, relieved.

"Yes, but go to sleep," I said. "You need rest Leo; you'll have to wake up in about eight and a half hours."

"I will, but can you please take me," Leo asked. "The dogs get scary at night and since I'm a baby they seem even scarier."

"All right come on let's go," I said.

"I thought you were going to make a speech," Thomas said.

"Well you were wrong about that," I said. "I have to take my son to the sleeping area; I'll be back later, possibly tomorrow morning."

"What, you're going to sleep now," Thomas asked.

"Yes, we should all probably go to sleep now," I said. After I said that I left with Leo in order for him to be able to fear the dogs less. When I went to sleep I had a dream, more of a memory really, but it was about how Amelia had changed me.

_Dream/Memory Start_

"_Snowball, what are you doing," Amelia asked._

"_I'm walking around the farm, for some reason my mother told me to walk around and 'assess' the assets of a farm, but I don't want to. My mother would also think this farm was poor since it doesn't have modern technology like Taylor Farm did before it burned down," I said. Amelia looked shocked at this and that was my clue that my mother was wrong about it._

"_How could she think that," Amelia asked._

"_I don't know," I replied._

"_You should really stop doing this before your behavior escalates to the point where you're critical of everyone and everything here," Amelia said. "Your friends, your favorite things, everything and everyone, and nothing is spared." When I heard Amelia's words I stopped assessing the farm, my former need to do so was gone, it had vanished, thanks to a few words from Amelia. After I thought a bit over it I decided that I wasn't disappointed my need to assess the farm had vanished._

_Dream/Memory End_

The next morning I made a speech, and Thomas' need was somewhat fulfilled, but I felt empty for some reason.

"What's he still doing here," someone asked.

"This is Snowball remember, why does he need a reason to be here? I think the fact that most of his loved ones live here is reason enough don't you," Bruno asked. The other animals merely blinked at that, and I had to wonder if they even cared anymore. Luckily Hermes was there that morning, and convinced them that I belonged there.

"Now really everyone, don't you think Snowball deserves to his see own family after not being able to see them for a month? He's Amelia's best friend, they've been best friends for practically their whole lives and Amelia has missed him quite a bit, don't you think Amelia deserves to see Snowball after not seeing him for so long," Hermes asked. Everyone nodded, they understood why I was here now, and I was honestly grateful to everyone who was helping me stay here. After that I made a speech, and I can't recall the exact subject of the speech, but I'm sure you're clever enough to figure it out.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am that you're all alive and safe, thank you to everyone who has helped me in the past, is helping me now, and will help you in the future. You've done a lot for me, and I won't forget it, I promise," I said.

"That's it," Thomas asked, angry. "That undersized thing is a speech?"

"If you knew Snowball as well as you claim then you'd know his speeches don't usually last very long, when they do it starts to get dull after a while, animals start to fall asleep and his feelings end up getting hurt," Amelia said.

"Amelia's right, that and longwinded speeches make my voice tired and now that I'm in my elder years I have to be careful," I said. It was true, males in my family tended to get softer voices at around five years of age, which just so happened to be the age I was at that point in time. Sadly our happy times were going to come to an end, because of Thomas, who said he was one thing but was really another.

"Snowball I want you to sit here," Thomas said gesturing to an area of carpet in the farm house. Little did I know that sitting there would result in a change that would result in Amelia's death, in her hating me, and in her feeling so insecure that it would put the lives of everyone on the farm at risk. After I sat Thomas asked me to close my eyes, then he jabbed me with an anesthetic needle which literally sent me into a world of darkness.

"How do you feel," Thomas asked. I glared at Thomas and he smiled wickedly, the true me, the one who's narrating this, was trapped, locked in a cage. Never to come out unless the darker, and far more nefarious area of my personality let me out, what a bit of irony, I was actually trapped in my own mind, with no way to get out. What could I do except sit in misery and hope my family didn't fault me for what this new, more nefarious version of me did?

"Snowball, there's a Leader's Meeting tonight from seven o'clock until nine o'clock," Bruno said. I'd love to say that he didn't do anything to Bruno, and that he said all right, before letting me out. However, as I've previously stated, he was more nefarious than I was, and was therefore more likely to make me have to battle my way out of my mind. There would be times when I would get lucky and a truce would be called, and there were others when I would have to continue the battle.

"I'm going to go now," he said. At that point in time I hadn't figured out a name for him, I think. So until I remember what it is you'll need to live with it, sorry. After that he walked away, I wanted to stay and he wanted to leave, we left. I had to remember I was fighting against myself here, didn't I know myself better than anyone else did? Then we were both in my mind, or the labyrinth I called a mind, according to the darker side of me.

"_You're going to have to fight quite a bit in order to get out of here," he said. I nodded my head, I was aware of that, I was going to get through this, I had, for Amelia._

"_Another one's going to show up soon," he said. I looked up from the floor since I had been looking at the floor my mind now had. It was mostly comprised of photographed memories from my childhood that I spent with Amelia, but the point was the entire floor was about Amelia and I, how could I stop looking?_

"_What," I asked._

"_You're not deaf, you heard what I just said," he answered._

"_Hello is this room 842-B," someone asked._

"_Yes it is, I'm leaving now, I suggest you go through the labyrinth you call a mind," he said. He then turned around and left that room of my mind, something that I hadn't expected._

"_What's your name," I asked._

"_Patrick," Patrick replied._

"_Take a look at the floor, this is probably my favorite room, even if it's just because of the floor," I said. _Later on my friends and family mysteriously decided to talk to me, all at the same time, I have to say being trapped in your own mind by yourself, not fun.

"So Snowball if that is your real name," Bruno said. Unfortunately Patrick was in control at the time, no doubt another one of Glen's tricks. Yes, my darker side's name is Glen, odd, but there you have it.

"What, that's not-," Patrick began.

"_What do I do," Patrick asked._

"_Hold on, there's an exit right over there," I said._

"_Yes, take it from here please, maybe they'll listen to you," Patrick said._

"You were saying," Bruno asked, upset.

"I'm sorry everyone, there's something going on in my mind right now," I said. "My darker side Glen is trying to take over my mind, in order to defeat him I have to travel through my mind. It's complicated, but if you hear my voice with a darker and nefarious edge to it then it's Glen you're hearing, if you hear my voice with a lighter and more honorable edge to it then you're hearing Patrick." I figured it was best to tell them then, before Glen had a chance to trick them. They thanked me and left, but I never had a chance to join them, because Glen took me away.

"_What do you think you're doing," Glen shouted._

"_He's going to kill us, isn't he," Patrick asked._

"_Run," I shouted._

"We need to get to sleep now," Amelia said. Glen followed, but only because it would look suspicious if he didn't, I honestly hoped my family knew that Glen wasn't me, because if they didn't then I would certainly be in an awkward situation.

"Hello, everyone," Amelia said. "I have an announcement to make, it is Snowball, but it isn't." Everyone looked confused at this, and I couldn't believe they had actually wondered if it was me or not. What had happened since Thomas put me under hypnosis? More importantly, what was I going to do?


End file.
